The Other Half
by MoonGoddessSerenity
Summary: Everyone knows about Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Not everyone is aware of his twin sister, though: the Girl Who was Hidden. What happened to her? With the onset of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, everything is about to change. It gets better, really
1. Remembering

****

~*~A/N: YEEEESSS! I've finally gotten around to typing my HP Fic! WOOHOO!!! Please enjoy this demented lil' fic that I've got. Remember, I NEED REVIEWS!! Enjoy! ~*~

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy V_V' All I own is the plot and a few random people, save for one. She owns herself.

__

~*~ The Other Half ~*~ ~Remembering~ 

Harry awoke to the loud banging noise coming from the ghoul in the attic. He groaned and rolled over onto his back while Ron slowly opened his eyes and flicked off the ceiling. "Boys, time to get up," came Mrs. Wesley's voice from the doorway. "You don't want to miss your first day back, now do you?" They slowly climbed out of bed and got ready to start their 6th year at Hogwarts. On the way to Kings Cross, Harry tried his best to remember his dream from the previous night. 

'Doors. All the way down the hall were doors. When he finally reached one that opened, he was on a balcony, watching a lady in a hospital give birth. His breath caught in his throat when he realized who the people were. "Mum," He breathed, "Dad!" He looked on as a baby entered the world, followed about 5 minutes later by another. 

"See, Lily," James said, "Aren't they beautiful?" Lily wiped her perspiration-soaked hair away from her face. Darling, why don't you pick out a name for our son?" James thought for a moment. "How about Harry?" Lily smiled down at the little boy in her arms. "Harry Potter. It's perfect. Now, for his older sister…" She paused for a moment, thinking of a name to suit the quiet little girl in her arms. "I know," she finally said, "Artimis. How does that sound, James?"

"It's perfect. Harry and Artimis, welcome to the world." He then kissed his wife, then each of his children. Harry's eyes filled with tears while he began to wake up.' 

"Oi, Harry! You alright?" "Wha? Oh, sorry, Ron. I guess that I spaced out for a while there." "It's alright, but you looked like you were about to cry there." They boarded the train and Harry had only one thought in his mind: _He might have a sister. _

~*~*~*~*~*~

My name is Artimis Crawford. I am 16 years old with dark brown hair that reaches just past my shoulders. I have brown eyes, a good build, and a good tan. I stand about 5'8 and I'm left-handed. I live with my parents and my sister Maggie in Virginia, along with our Golden Retriever, Casey. I have lived a great life up to this point. Everything that I had ever thought about my life…

Is exactly true.

See, something happened when I was _very _young; I think I was about 6 months old. Apparently, I was born in England, but I had to be sent to America so soon after my birth. The Crawford's never told me why I had to be; I still don't think they even know why. All that Mrs. Crawford ever told me was that she got a call from an old friend of hers, begging her to raise her daughter for her. 

She accepted, and I was to be raised just like her own child. So technically, Maggie was an only child before I came around. Oh, here's another thing: every member of the entire Crawford family is either a witch or a wizard. I'm serious! Since before I could remember, I've been around one form of magic or another. Also, I was born a witch. Well, half witch, actually. My mother was a muggle, and my father was a wizard. Both my sister and I have been attending a magic school here in Virginia, and so far it's been pretty interesting.

Then, when I was about 8, my parent's told me that my birth parents had been killed shortly after I came to the states. I was devastated by it, but was even more upset by what followed that. I also had a twin brother, and he was the sole survivor from it. Now known as The Boy Who Lived, it was easy for me to find information on him, and my parents. 

What really got me, though, was that the bastard that had killed them all wasn't completely dead, according to the reports from my brother. Even if I hadn't known that, I still would've begged to be placed into karate classes. Maggie, being the caring person that she is, also signed up for it. 

Now, 8 years after that, I'm finally going home. Back to England for school and to meet my brother. Of course, Maggie's going too, since we _always _stick together. When I meet him, things are gonna get real interesting, real fast. 

My name is Artimis Potter; and I will avenge my parents' murder and meet my brother: Harry Potter.

****

~*~WOOHOO!! First chappie all done! Now, review, PLEASE!! Ya gotta love getting reviews; it gives me creative momentum! Now, click that lil' periwinkle button down there and review!

~*~Serenity~*~

Goddess of the Moon

~*~^_^~*~

|

|

|

|

|

\/


	2. Sister

****

~*~ Yes, it's the 2nd chappie. Thx to those of you that reviewed! Y'all make me feel so special! 

__

~*~ The Other Half ~*~~ Sister ~ 

"Artimis! C'mon, we're gonna miss the train!" 

"Hay! Don't rush me here, Mags! Girl in pumps here, ya know!"

"You shouldn't have worn pumps, then!"

"Do you seriously think I had a choice?? You packed all the rest of my shoes before I had a friggin' chance to even grab a pair of decent flip flops!"

"Then you might wanna consider packing the might _before _we leave!"

"Oh, just shudd up and help me look for the platform!"

Both girls were out of breath once they reached the wall between platforms 9 & 10. "You have gotta be kidding me," Maggie said. She pushed a hand through her blonde hair while looking at her train ticket. "This so not freaking fair! Back at our old school, we never had to run through a brick wall!" Her blue eyes glared at the wall. 

"Mags, just shudd up and run at it. That's what the letters said to do, so just do it!" Artimis grabbed the trolley and ran right through the wall, followed closely by her sister.

Once they boarded the train, it was already pretty full, though they had 5 minutes before it left. They headed to a back compartment and sat down, exhausted from running so much. "Ugh, I think I'm gonna die from dehydration," Artimis said while gulping from her water bottle. "Yay! I'm alive again!" 

"You just seriously disturb me, Artimis," Maggie said, also looking for her water bottle, "Do you always have to be such a drama queen?" "You know it, Maggie." Just then, the train started moving. 

Right across the hall, Draco Malfoy was sitting with his bodyguards, Crabbe & Goyle. He was trying to shake off the feeling that he was missing something big, so he stood up and decided to look for Potter & Co., then headed out the door. Do to the fact that he had no idea where they were, he decided to start with the compartment right across the hall. Flinging open the door, he came face-to-face with two girls he had never seen before.

Maggie had just been getting ready to get up and go look for some food, when the compartment door flew open for them to see a hot, tall, blonde boy, looking _very _upset-or pissed- might me a combo of both. "Umm, can we help you," Maggie asked after a moment. Draco regained his composure and went back to being a human icicle. 

No, though I don't believe that I've ever seen you here before. Who are you?" he snapped. Taken aback by his rude behavior, Maggie matched his cold tone & stare. "I don't have to answer your questions, especially when you have such a rude disposition." Malfoy smirked. "Well, I can see that you must be American for two reasons: your accent, and your bitchiness."

"_Excuse me???_ _No one _calls my sister a bitch and gets away with it, smart ass." For the first time since entering the room, Malfoy really saw the other girl. If he hadn't been about to teach the girl in front of him some manners, he would've been hitting on her _big time. _The fact that she was wearing a pair of tight, dark blue jeans and a tight black Evanescence T-shirt, plus a pair of oriental platform flip-flops didn't help too much with his self control. 

Then he glanced over at the other girl. She was wearing a tight white T-shirt and a tight pair of blue jeans; along with a pair of white sneakers while her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. He didn't see anything too special about them, so he figured that he would just play the game he had started.

"Well, I believe I just did; now what are you going to do about it, hmm?" He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. The blonde glared at him. "You son of a bitch; just shudd up and get the hell outta here before my sister decides to kick your ass from here to Cali."

"Maggie, don't say anything; this guy has obviously got an attitude problem and he just can't stand that fact that we could probably kick his ass."

"You know nothing about me, so don't go making any accusations about my character."

"Same goes for you; and I doubt that you even know what the definition of 'character' is. Now _leave._"

"How about…_no._" 

**__**

SLAP!

Within half a second, the brunette had crossed the room and slapped him across the face, shocking everyone. "Now, move your fucking carcass before I decide to castrate you and your little friends." She then shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face.****

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting at the table in the Great Hall, waiting for the sorting to end and for the feast to begin. Finally, Dumbledore stood up and gave the usual blah, blah, blah. Harry noticed that there were two students standing with the first years that seemed a little too tall. Finally, it was time for the sorting. 

After all the firsts years had gone, Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement. "This year, we are fortunate to have two transfer students from the States joining our halls. They will be joining the 6th years, so I expect you all to show them the respect they deserve. Professor McGonagall, would you please read off their names so that they may be sorted?" 

McGonagall stepped forward again and read off the remaining two's names. "Crawford, Margaret." The blonde grimaced at hearing her full name said, then stepped forward. She sat down on the stool and that hat was placed on her head.

__

"Well, well; a brave individual, aren't you?"

'Uh, I guess so, but could you just hurry up and finish the sorting already?'

"Tsk, tsk. Impatient too, I see. I suppose that there's only one place to put you, then…"

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

The entire Gryffindor table burst into applause, as she bounded over. Next, the final student's name was called; and it made Harry's skin go pale.

"Crawford, Artimis!"

The brunette smirked as she slinked over to the sorting hat.

__

"Ah, another Potter, I see."

'Yes, though no one other than probably Maggie knows it; and I would prefer for it to stay like that for now.'

"Alright, alright. There are certainly a lot of brains in your head, and even a soft, caring side. I can also see that you just want to be with your brother again, though your desire for revenge is stronger."

'Damn straight, it is! I refuse to sit back while that s.o.b. walks around killing more innocent people!'

"Then I have made my decision. You shall be in the house that I almost placed your brother in."

"SLYTHERIN!" 

Gasps were heard from all tables. Draco Malfoy smirked as the young woman made her way over to this table. He wanted to finish the argument they had started on the train, so he had everyone move so that the only seat available was on his left. 

When Artimis saw what he had done, she rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. "Well, then," Draco started, "I don't think we have properly introduced ourselves. The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand to shake. He raised an eyebrow at it, then smirked. "Artimis Crawford, though I can't say it's exactly a pleasure to see you again; though it's not unpleasant either." She shook his hand, and a jolt of electricity shot through him, causing Malfoy to yelp. 

Artimis laughed while he tried to straighten his hair out. "What the hell was that?!" He demanded. Still laughing, she showed him her hand, which had an electric buzzer stuck in the middle. "I stopped by Wesley's Wizard Wheezes before I left for the train. I can see that it's going to pay off."

Over at the Gryffindor table, Maggie was talking to Hermione. "So," Hermione said, "How is life in the US? I've never been, though I've read that it's quite beautiful." "Oh, it is; especially where my sister and I live." Harry glanced up and saw how beautiful she was, though he never said a single word all through dinner. 'Woah,' he thought, 'she's gorgeous! I bet that she must have a million guys hitting on her where she lived!' 

After the feast, everyone headed towards their dorms to get some sleep. All through the night, Harry couldn't get either of the new girls' faces out of his head. One had romantic thoughts revolving around her, the other: possibilities of being his sister.

****

~*~WOOHOO!! 'Nother chappie done! I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can, though that might be a while from now. Anyhoo, click that little button down there that says 'Submit Review' and make me happy! Ja for now, minna-san!

~*~ Serenity ~*~

Goddess of the Moon

~*~^_^~*~


	3. Remember Me?

****

~*~A/N: Yes, time for chappie 3! I'm glad that y'all have been enjoying it so far! Oh, as for Kyo-grli91, take a deep breath. In, and out; in, and out. lol Enjoy, y'all!

__

~*~ The Other Half ~*~~ Remember Me? ~

After the banquet, Artimis followed the rest of the Slytherins to the common room. When she stepped in, she figured that the common room reflected her house's reputation; it was that cold and dreary. As everyone else filed up the stairs to get some sleep, only a few students remained.

She plopped down on one of the chairs and closed her eyes; then she felt breath on her ear. "You know, you are one of the most _interesting _women I have ever met." With her eyes still closed, she raised an eyebrow along with her right arm and shoved Draco away from her head and onto the floor. 

I would suggest _not _getting that close to me next time without asking me, Malfoy. It could be hazardous to your health, you know." She stood up, stepped over his body, then headed upstairs to get some sleep.

When she reached the girls' dormitory, she was greeted with Pansy Parkinson's scowling face. "What do you think you're doing to Draco today," she snapped coldly. Artimis rolled her eyes and pushed her way passed the scowling slut.

"Don't get on my nerves, Parkinson. And all I was doing to Malfoy was attempting to deflate his ego. I have better things to do with my time then drool over him like you do." With that, she got changed into her pajamas and went to sleep, leaving a stunned Pansy in the middle of the room. Before she drifted off, though, she smirked. 'Well, then,' she thought, 'this may prove to be a new way for torture. Ah, I just love my job.' 

At breakfast the next morning, Maggie sat down at the table, talking avidly to Hermione about their lives. Finally, she decided to change the topic. "Hay, Mione?" "Hmm?" "Where's Harry this morning? I never really got a chance to talk to him last night." Ron smiled at this. "Aww, does our ickle Maggie Waggiekins have a cwush on Hawy?" Maggie sent him a death glare. "Of course not! I mean, why would I? Barley even know him-" She blushed furiously.

"Oh, how touching. The newest addition to the Potter Fan Club." All three of them turned to find Pansy glaring at Maggie. "Tell that bitch of a sister of yours to stay away from Draco." Maggie rose from her seat calmly and walked over to Pansy. "First off, I highly doubt that she has any interest in that rat bastard. Second, my sister is _not _a bitch; that would be you." 

Pansy slapped her across the face. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT," she shrieked while pulling out her wand. Maggie dogged the first blast, but the second one flew right over her shoulder, pushing her backwards. She closed her eyes, while hearing another blast and waited for the impact that never came. 

Maggie felt a strong pair of arms around the small of her back and opened her eyes. She was met with a pair of worried green eyes looking into her crystal blue orbs. "Are you alright," Harry asked. She was still in shock, so all she could do was gulp and nod. He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." Just then they each noticed that their faces were about a millimeter apart from each other. Harry pulled his face away from hers while slowly lifting her to her feet. "Thank you," she said smiling. They heard a barking noise and turned to see a little white Poodle where Pansy had been. "Well, you did say that she _was _a bitch," Harry laughed. Maggie doubled over with laughter and had to grab onto Harry's arm to keep from falling over.

"C'mon, why don't we go outside before we have to head to class?" Harry grabbed her arm and led her to a large boulder outside by the lake. "Hay," she started, "thanks for saving my butt back there. I owe ya, Harry." He lightly blushed. "Well, since I didn't get a chance to talk to you last night, I figured that this would be as good a chance as any, right?" 

She smiled lightly. "Yah, I guess so." They both started talking about everything they could think of, though if I put their entire conversation in here, it'd take too ling to type. Roughly 15 minutes later, they heard someone calling to them. "Hay, Mags! Guess what? We get to skip our first class! We were supposed to have double C.O.M.C., but apparently the teacher just decided to get sick from breakfast!" 

Artimis came bounding over, but stopped short when she saw Harry. Both went a little pale at the site of each other. After a few minutes, Artimis softly smiled and spoke. "Hello, Harry. Remember me?" Harry's eyes grew wide, as he knew his dream was true. "Artimis? Is it really you?" "Lil' bro, do you think I would wait 16 goddamn years just to play a friggin joke on you?" 

Both of their eyes filled with tears as he stood up and embraced his sister for the first time. Maggie also was crying, happy to finally see her adopted sister reunited with her last living blood relative. "I thought that I just made you up for a while there," he whispered into the crook of her neck. "Harry, I don't think that it's possible to make up somebody like me, do you?" They pulled apart and everyone wiped their eyes while laughing.

"Oh, yah," Maggie said, "before I forget; did you do something to Hagrid's food this morning, Artimis?" Artimis placed a hand over her heart and put an innocent look on her face. "Why, Margaret Crawford, how could you ever suspect me of doing such a horrible thing?" Maggie glared at her before cracking up with the rest of them. 

Malfoy was sitting around in the common room reading a book when he felt a pair of arms snake around his neck. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he shut his book. "Parkinson, get the hell off of me before I remove you myself." Pansy slinked around to sit in front of him. "Aww, you know you don't mean that, Draco baby." His eyes grew dark. "I swear, if you _ever _even _think _about touching me again, I shall kill you myself." He then kicked her in the leg and walked out of the room.

When he headed outside, he noticed Potter and the two new girls hanging around the lake. He just sat there and watched them goof around for a while. He didn't notice it, but after about 30 seconds, his eyes stayed locked on the brunette. He couldn't help but watch her. He caught himself and smacked his head. 'Damnit, why do I keep thinking about her?! This isn't fair! Why must my social life include a slut that just doesn't get the point that I hate her, and an American who only sends me death glares that I'm also hopelessly attracted to? No, no, no! I can't like her!'

'But you seem to, don't you?'

'Who are you?'

'I'm you.'

'Oh, great. Now I'm talking to myself.'

'Oh, just shut up and accept the fact that you have a huge crush on her already.'

'Like hell I do! There is _no way _that I could _ever _like that Crawford woman!'

'And yet you do. Quit sitting here arguing with me and maybe you'll notice that They're heading back up here.'

Draco snapped his head up in time to head to his next class while the group headed up to the castle. He listened to them laughing and finally made a deal with himself: He would start a new game with Artimis; one involving both of their hearts, and see what happened from there.

Later that day, Artimis was heading to lunch when she was pulled into an empty classroom and pinned to the wall. She looked up to find Malfoy gazing down at her. "Well, well; what do you want with me now, Malfoy?" she smirked. "How about a date? On the first trip to Hogsmede this year." 

Artimis arched her eyebrows. "And what makes you think that I would want a date with you, hmm?" He leaned in so his mouth was right next to her ear, then he whispered his reply to her. "Because you and I are alike: Neither of us can back down from a challenge. So what'd you say, Miss Crawford?" She knew that he had gotten her, so she sighed. "Fine. I'll go on a date with you. Though if you stand me up, you are gonna be in for a world of hurt." She then slipped out of his grasp and left the room towards the Great Hall.

Maggie and Harry were just leaving the Great Hall, talking about their common interest in Quidditch. Suddenly, Harry stopped. "What's wrong, Harry," Maggie asked. "Umm, I was just wondering if you would like to go with me to the first trip to Hogsmede this year? You know. For a date?" He was blushing furiously by this point, and Maggie just smiled. "Sure, sounds like fun, Harry." "Really? Great! Umm, I guess I'll see you in Divination, then." Before he turned to go, Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She stood there for a moment, shocked, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Aww, now ain't that just the cutest thing you've ever seen, folks? My baby brother picking up my best friend." Maggie laughed at Artimis. "Yah, well I can tell that I'm not the only one that's got a date. Tell me, who is he?"

Artimis' smile dropped just a little. "Draco Malfoy pulled me aside on my way down here and conned me into going with him." She shook her head. "He did say that we were too much alike, and I'm gonna agree with him on that." Maggie grabbed her friend's arm.

"Well, we'll just see how this ends up, and who knows? Maybe something good will come for both of us. Now, let's get you some good ole' food, ok?" "Food? Did somebody say _food_? Lemme at my wonderful little friend!" Laughing, they headed back into the Great Hall, thinking about what could be waiting for them in Hogsmede. 

****

~*~A/N: WHEW! *wipes sweat from forehead* I spent a good portion of the day working on this so that I don't get slaughtered by my friends. Otherwise, I wouldn't have posted it. Now you can show your appreciation for it by _REVIEWING_, which, by the way, AIN'T THAT FRIGGIN HARD TA DO!! So, I guess that I'll see y'all in the next chappie! Ja ne, minna-san!

~*~ Serenity ~*~

Goddess of the Moon

~*~^_^~*~


	4. Potions

****

~*~A/N: Okeez, here's chappie 4! My thanks to all that have reviewed! ~*~

__

~*~ The Other Half ~*~ ~ Potions ~ 

The next day, Gryffindor ad Slytherin had double Potions class after lunch. While Snape was giving instructions on how to make a sleeping potion, Artimis has her feet propped up into the table and was taking a nap. Unfortunately, in her opinion, all the seats were taken when she arrived except for the one right next to Malfoy, so she had to put up with him for the period. 

Maggie was sitting next to Hermione, and they were sitting in front of Ron and Harry. She kept thinking back to what Harry did yesterday, and was blushing like a tomato. She glanced over to where Artimis was dozing, and rolled her eyes. 'Oh yah, Snape'll yell at her in 5…4…3…2…1…' "Miss Crawford!" 

Artimis popped open her eyes. "Yo! What can I do for ya?" she made sure to add an extra Southern drawl to her accent, just because she felt like getting on peoples nerves. Snape glared at her. "Were you sleeping this whole time?" "And if I was…?" She glared right back.

"10 points from Slytherin for your cheek, Miss Crawford," he snapped. She didn't even flinch, just smirked and shrugged. Maggie bit her lip as she watched Artimis pop a piece of bubble gum into her mouth and chomp on it loudly, _trying _to piss Snape off. Everyone else just stared in shock at her, while Harry and Ron silently applauded her under their table.

"Do I need to detain you one evening and work on your manners, Miss Crawford?" Snape walked over to her table and pressed his hands down in front of her feet. "You know something, Professor? I honestly don't give a damn what the hell you do to me; it can't be any worse than what my parents could've done to me back home." 

The whole class gasped, while Maggie tried _soo _hard not to laugh. Snape just stared her down with an even colder glare than he could've ever given Harry. "Miss Crawford, I will be seeing you in detention." With that, he went back to teaching his class, which was all looking at her as she just sat there calmly and drew on her hand. 

"What in the 7 Hells were you trying to probe, Artimis?!" Harry and Maggie were yelling at her as they walked out of the dungeon. "I wasn't trying to prove anything, just that I refuse to let him tell me what to do." "But the guys a freaking teacher!" "I know, Ron, but that doesn't excuse him from the lack of personality."

With that said, she ran ahead to meet up with Hermione, who was already working on her Muggle Studies homework, while Ron followed towards his girlfriend. **[A/N: Oh, did I forget to mention? Ron and Hermione are dating! There you go, R/H fans! Enjoy that bit of info!]** "Well, I see where she gets it from," Maggie laughed. Harry gave her a puzzled look. "Are you saying that _I'm _like that? I swear, I've never done anything like that in my entire life!" They both laughed and went to join the rest of the group.

****

~*~A/N: Ok, I _know _that this was a short chappie, but I kinda lost my creative momentum in the middle of this, so, rather than make you suffer, I ended it quickly. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, I _PROMISE! Now, REVIEW!!! _Ja ne, minna-san!

~*~ Serenity ~*~

Goddess of the Moon

~*~^_^~*~


	5. Hogsmede

****

~*~A/N: Now, don't kill me 'cause of the last chappie, I just really didn't feel that great and I had ta post it due to the fact that a friend of mine was threatening me if I didn't. Yah, you, ya know who you are! *glares @ her friend* But now I'm just bustin with creative ideas again! WOOHOO! 

Trinity: Hoshi, you are startin ta scare people now.

Serenity: Oh, shudd up, you! How about you do the disclaimer, since I haven't done one in a while.

Trinity: Why don't you? After all, you _did _say that you were burstin with creativeness.

Serenity…_"

Trinity: *sigh* Fine. MoonGoddessSerenity does not own Harry Potter. This is written merely for your amusement. She may be the goddess of the Moon, but you can't spend her fortune on Earth, so don't even try to sue her. 

Serenity: Thank you, Trinity. Now, on with the fic!

__

~*~ The Other Half ~*~~ Hogsmede ~

About a month had passed, and it was now early October. Not to mention time for the first Hogsmede trip, which a few people were looking forward to more than the rest. The night before the trip, Artimis was lying awake when she was hit with an idea. 'Genius! Pure, relentless genius! I scare myself sometimes, even. Mags, when you wake up, you are in for one helluva surprise.' She smirked and jumped out of bed, gathering a few materials from her trunk and creeping out the door.

She quickly hurried down the stairs towards the Gryffindor dormitory, caring a black bag. She and Maggie had an agreement about passwords, so that they could sneak into each other's rooms at night if they needed to, so she got in without any problems. She set her bag on the couch and pulled out something. Scribbling a message onto a piece of paper, she headed up the stairs and found the door to the girls' dormitory. Artimis placed the object and note next to Maggie's pillow, then headed out to finish her plan.

Maggie got up the next morning, which was Saturday, fairly early. Glancing over at her clock, she saw that it was exactly 10:00, and she groaned. Rolling over, her hand hit something hard. She sat up and saw a camera sitting on her pillow, with a piece of Artimis' stationary attached to it. It was hard for her not to know whom it was from; she didn't know who else used silvery purple stationary with a crescent moon at the top. She picked up the note and read:

_'Hay, Mags,_

Ok, you're probably waking up at about 10 am, and remember that today's the Hogsmede trip! WOOHOO! Ok, I'll stop now. Anyhow, get dressed, then head downstairs with the camera. You remember where the bathroom is? Well, make sure that you're facing that door. Let's just say that you're in for a 'shower' of surprises, and you're bound to enjoy every last one of them. See ya in Hogsmede!

Artimis'

'Now _what _could she mean by that? Well, one way to find out.' Maggie stood up and found the perfect outfit: A pair of metallic red pants and a metallic gold T-shirt that was backless save for the gold ribbons running across her back. She slipped on a pair of gold flip-flops and gold jewelry. She added some sight yellow and gold makeup and some red lipstick while brushing her hair away from her face.

Then she pulled out a curling iron and added a few curls to her tresses. Looking herself over in the mirror, she grabbed her purse and the camera, then headed down to the common room. She checked the clock and saw that it was already 11:30, and she said that she would meet Harry in the common room in about a half-hour. She sat down and talked to Hermione, who had just come downstairs, herself.

"Woah," Hermione exclaimed when she saw Maggie's outfit, "_Love _the threads, girl! Harry's gonna drool when he sees you!" Maggie blushed. "Thanks, that was the general idea, after all. Hay, where are they, anyhow?"

"Well, Ron's also meeting me, and we were all planning to head to Hogsmede together. I was awake earlier, and the boys said that they were going to go take a shower before they met us. So they should be out in a bit." Maggie smiled. "Alright; oh yah, I love your outfit, too, 'Mione." 

Hermione was wearing a navy blue skirt that stopped about 6" below her knee and had slits on both sides up to mid-thigh. Her shirt was a sky blue T-shirt with a picture of angel wings and a halo on the front. Her make-up and jewelry were simple, and she had on a pair of light blue shoes. 

They both sat and talked for a little while longer, when suddenly they heard screaming coming from the boys' bathroom. They turned around and saw Neville, Seamus, Ron, and Harry all run out of the bathroom; dripping wet, and wearing nothing but towels. They were even having trouble holding those up. Now Maggie knew what Artimis had meant. 'Girl, the next time that I see you, I swear that I'm gonna find a way to repay you for this.' Their eyes all grew wide as Maggie raised the camera to her eye and began snapping pictures.

When the boys finally stopped running around, all the girls that were sitting in the dormitory were practically drooling at the site, making the boys pull the towels tighter around their waists. "What…happened…?" Hermione gasped between fits of laughter. Maggie was also laughing, while placing her camera into her purse. 

"Somebody thought that they would be funny by putting a bunch of scorpions under the sink, so when Neville walked over to it, they all came out and went all over the bathroom," Harry and Ron both tried to explain. All the boys' faces were _soo _red by this point. "Well, uh, I guess we should go get dressed," Ron said, "We'll be down in a minute, alright?" They all ran up the stairs to put some clothes on, leaving all the girls still drooling and laughing.

When they all finally came back down, their blushes had died away and they made all the appropriate comments about the girls' outfits on their way out the door and towards Hogsmede. When they arrived, they all decided to head to The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. They all got a booth next to the window and talked about absolutely pointless things. Maggie began to wonder how Artimis was doing, but then turned her attention back to Harry, who was saying something to her.

Artimis woke up at about 10:30, and smiled, knowing that Maggie would be in for the most wonderful surprise she could get. The scorpions that she had placed in the boys' bathroom would disappear as soon as it was noon, so that no one would know about them; or have to clean then up. Slowly she sat up, noticing that the rest of the girls were already up. Then she fell back again with a groan when she remembered that she had promised Malfoy a date today. 'Damnit to Hell! Why'd I have to agree to that? Besides, dating is _so _overrated these days. I have more important things to do than spend time with that prat! Too bad that they haven't invented a magical DVD player, otherwise, I'd be watching my anime collection. But has the wizardring world gotten any common sense? No! They just enjoy tormenting me! Ugh, well, I better get up and dressed, at any rate.' 

Slowly, Artimis climbed out of bed and decided on what to wear. It took a while, but she finally found what she was looking for: A pair of black flair leather plants that were cut into strips from the knee down, which had a blood red fishnet wrapped all around them. Her shirt was a blood red T-shirt that was backless, save for the 1" strip of fabric woven around the back with the phrase, "I Don't Suffer From Insanity, I Enjoy Every Minute of It" Written on it in black, while there were strips of black fishnet in random places all over the front of her shirt. 

She slipped on a pair of black platform shoes, then added some red and black jewelry and dark make-up. She had on enough black eyeliner and ruby red lipstick to scare away most people, though not those that knew her well enough. Glancing at her clock, she saw that it was almost 11:45, which was when she had told Draco she would meet him in the common room. Grabbing her black purse, she headed down, only to find him waiting for her already. 

Artimis was shocked to find that he owned some relatively normal clothes. He had on a pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt, which showed of his eyes perfectly. When he saw Artimis, it took a lot of effort to keep his jaw from dropping, and to make his eyebrow arch. "Interesting outfit choice," he remarked while holding out his arm for her. "Thanks; you don't look to bad yourself. Though I didn't think you owned any normal clothes." She took his arm and headed out with him.

When they arrived, they headed to The Three Broomsticks, where Artimis saw Maggie sitting with Harry's arm around her shoulder. She smirked when she thought of her initial reaction of her 'surprise' this morning. They say down at a booth in the back and ordered some lunch. While they waited for their orders to arrive, Malfoy started a conversation; or at least attempted to.

"So, What made you choose to leave your home in the US and join _this _school?" "Oh, nothing much. Just revenge and to meet my brother who happens to be sitting next to my adopted sister in the front of the pub." That's how she wanted to respond, but thought better of it. "Well, our parents heard that the school had a better academic program, so they decided to send us here in hopes that it would calm me down a bit."

"Why would you need to be calmed down?"

"I was known for having the cops take me home from raves every other week back home."

"And your parents didn't care that much about it?"

"Actually, they gave up trying to discipline me around the age of 10. They thought that they'd at least have a chance for a perfect child with Maggie, but I rubbed off on her a lil' too much."

"Ah, well, you must not have gotten too much of an education if they sent you here."

Artimis smirked a little. "Actually, Maggie and I each had a 4.0 GPA at our old school. Maggie's the one with the real brains, though. I got mine from luck, cheating, and _a lot _of tutors."

Draco arched his eyebrow. 'So, maybe she's _not _as perfect as I first thought her to be. Argh, damnit! No human being is perfect. The only reason I'm here right now is because I wanted to find out more about her. Where's that waitress with our food, anyhow?' 

Just as he thought about it, Madame Rosmata **[sp?]** appeared carrying their food. They still talked a bit, though their entire conversation was a little cold. Finally, it was time for the students to leave for the school. 'Finally,' Artimis thought, 'It was starting to get a little boring there.' On the way back up to the school, she spotted Maggie. She thanked Draco for the interesting time, then rushed off to meet up with her friend. 

"So," Artimis began, "How'd you enjoy my surprise for you this morning, hmm?" Maggie turned around and burst out laughing. "I'll take that as a, 'that was the best ting I've ever seen!'" She also laughed. "Yah, it was a great surprise, but the date was better," Maggie added. "But enough about me; tell me about your date." 

Artimis shuddered. "I'd prefer not to think about it if you don't mind. Oh, and if anybody asks, we came here because our parents thought that I could learn a little more self-decline." "Jeez, couldn't you think of something that wasn't so close to the truth?"

"And what's _that _supposed to mean??"

"Oh, nothing; just that you and the cops back home were on a first-name basis."

"Look, not my fault I like to party! Ok, maybe it is, but that doesn't mean anything!"

"Whatever you say, girl. Oh, just ta let ya know, your brother asked me out again." Maggie then drifted off into dreamland while Artimis rolled her eyes and began to chant the most annoying song under her breath. "Maggie and Harry, sittin in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes **[y'all know the rest] **Hay! Don't hit me!" Maggie rubbed the back of her neck where Harry had hit her.

"Don't pick on Maggie; I really like her, Artimis." She glowered at her brother. "I could tell, I mean, since you kissed her, she's just been floating on Cloud 9. Now, I wonder what she'll do once you fuck her brains out-" Artimis started running as fast as she could to dodge Harry's wand. Maggie snapped out of her daydreams when she heard Artimis' last comment, making her go beet red. 'Hmm, I wonder what I _would _do…' She laughed to herself as images began to fill her mind.

'Goddamn you, Artimis! My mind will never be the same thanks to you.'

"ARTIMIS!!! GET BACK HERE!"

"YOU'LL HAVE TA CATCH ME FIRST, POT-HEAD!" Artimis dodged another one of Harry's attacks until she slammed into something hard. 

"Miss Crawford, I know I'm irresistible, but try to retain some dignity, would you?" She glanced up to see a smirking Draco with both of his hands on her arms, holding her up. "You're one to be talking about dignity, you know. Now, please excuse me; I have more interesting things to do with my time." As she turned to walk away, she heard his last comment. "Trust me, there is _nothing _more interesting than doing me." 

Maggie had caught up with Harry and was holding him back when they saw Artimis go stomping towards Draco, flames practically shooting from her head. "Uh-oh," Maggie said to no one in particular. "What? Did I miss something?" "Harry, you haven't had to grow up with Artimis, but when you see her like that, it's usually a good idea to start heading in the opposite direction." 

They stood off to the side listening to the two Slytherins exchange words. "-Least I don't masturbate when there isn't an available whore around!"

"Does that mean that you screw the furniture instead?"

"No, it means that I have no desire to screw anything at all, dumbass." Both students drew their wands and prepared to hex each other, when-

"Miss Crawford! Mister Malfoy! Report to my office at once!" They whirled around to see Professor McGonagall fuming in the entrance hall.

****

~*~A/N: WHEW! FINALLY DONE! Now be nice lil' reviewers & actually review! Ja ne, minna san!

~*~ Serenity ~*~

Goddess of the Moon

~*~^_^~*~


	6. Umm…What Is There to Say?

****

~*~A/N: Ok, I'm updating, cause I promised my friend that since she was being really cool today, that I would. Now, please enjoy the 6th chappie!

~*~ The Other Half ~*~~ Umm…What Is There to Say? ~

Maggie tried so hard not to laugh as she watched Artimis and Malfoy walk into the castle behind a fuming McGonagall. The moment they were inside, she doubled over in a fit of laughter. Harry just raided an eyebrow at her, "Uh, Maggie? I honestly don't see what's so funny. Care to fill me in?" 

She tried to stand up as she wiped the tears of mirth from her cheeks. "I swear, if you knew how much trouble she got into back home Harry, you would be laughing too…" She collapsed onto the ground again, still laughing. Sighing, Harry smirked, wrapped his arm around her waist, and then carried her back inside to the common room.

Artimis kept tuning out what McGonagall was saying, only paying attention when she found it interesting or amusing. "-now what do you two have to say for yourselves?" She snapped out of her thoughts as the last sentence left their angry professor's mouth. "Well, you see-" Artimis was interrupted by the other person in the room. "You see, Professor, we were just rehearsing for part of a short play that is to be held at a ball that my family's throwing over the Christmas holidays. The show is called, "Hating the One You Love," and that just happens to be one of the scenes in it. We are terribly sorry if it offended anybody at all, but we were seriously rehearsing."

The professor just raised her eyebrows, now sure whether to believe his story or not. "Is this true, Miss Crawford?" Artimis switched her gaze from Draco to McGonagall. "Yes, ma'am. He asked me to help him with it today during the trip to Hogsmede." McGonagall sighed. "Very well. However, I shall be docking 5 points each from Slytherin, and you shall both receive detention for the use of vile language you ere using. You may leave." With that, they both stood up and headed for the door. 

"What the fuck was that about?" Artimis was fuming at the fact of what Malfoy had just said. "I just got our asses out of trouble, that's what! You know, you could be a little grateful after all of that." Artimis Whirled around on her heals and headed to the common room. Malfoy followed close behind. He barely heard her when she spoke. "Thank you," she muttered. He smirked. "You're welcome, Miss Crawford." They then entered the common room together.

Maggie and Harry were the only ones in the common room, seeing as how everyone had already headed up to get some sleep. They were playing a game of Wizard's Chess, and so far it was a tie game. Eventually, though, they decided to place a bet. 

"Hay, Artimis?"

"Hmm?"

"What'd you say to raising the stakes a bit, hmm?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Do continue, Mister Potter."

"Winner of this next round gets to take one thing that they want from their opponent." He smirked, thinking about what he wanted already. "Oh, you are _so _on, Harry." They continued to play until it was about quarter of 11, when Harry said the three words that made Maggie bite her lip.

"Check and mate," Harry smiled. Maggie groaned, and stood up. "Ok, smart ass; just what is it that you want from me, hmm?" She put her hands on her hips and arched an eyebrow at him. 'Well, its now or never,' Harry thought. "Just this," he whispered. He stepped forward, put both hands on either side of her face, and kissed her.

Maggie's eyes grew wide, shocked at first. Then she closed her eyes and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and wrapping her fingers in his hair. Harry tried to deepen the kiss by running his tongue across her bottom lip, pleading to be inside her mouth. She smiled against his lips, then parted her own. Their tongues fought for control, while Harry's arms slid down to her sides.

He then began to step forward, pushing her across the room into a wall. She ended up with her legs wrapped around his waist while his hands were holding her butt. He ran his tongue across the roof of her mouth, causing her to moan. When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily; but that didn't stop Harry from beginning to kiss her neck. "Oh, God…Harry…please…" Maggie moaned softly. She ran her hands up and down his back.

Harry could feel himself getting hard, and he prayed that Maggie wouldn't notice and pull away. Unfortunately, she chose that very moment to push herself closer to his body, and she felt it. Her eyes opened up wide, and she froze. 'Damnit to Hell!' Harry thought. 'Why did that have to happen?' Maggie slowly brought her feet back down to the ground and slowly pulled away from Harry.

"Um, it's getting kind of late, Harry." She was blushing like mad and couldn't make eye contact with him. "Uh, I'm going to head up to get some sleep, so I guess that I'll see you in the morning, alright Harry?'' He just nodded, also blushing. 

She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before whispering into his ear. "Maybe we can finish this some other time, ok?" With that, she headed upstairs, thinking about what had just happened. Harry followed he close behind, and they both fell asleep thinking about where they now stood with each other.

****

~*~A/N: Whew! I'm done! YAYNESS! Now, be good lil' reviewers and REVIEW!!!

Maggie: *sings her little song* I got a kiss, I got a kiss, I got a kiss from Harry!

Serenity: Yes, we know you did, Mags.

Maggie: *faints from happiness*

Serenity: Ok, this is getting to be too much. HARRY!

*Harry pops up and carries Maggie out of the room*

Serenity: Ok, review, and I'll update sooner! Ja ne, minna-san!

~*~ Serenity ~*~

Goddess of the Moon

~*~^_^~*~


	7. Will You?

****

A/N: Yes, I'm back with another chapter. Though I probably would've stayed away if a certain "friend" hadn't threatened me first…

Trinity: Hoshi shut the hell up and move those fingers! TYPE ALREADY!!!

Serenity: You're such a slave driver, ya know that?

Trinity: No; I rule a shadow planet & the dark side of the Moon. Get ova it. You're stuck with me until your dying day.

Serenity: sigh _This _is what happens when you have a yami. Oh, well. Y'all know the drill, me no own, you no sue. LEAVE A REVIEW AT THE END!!! Yah, and uh, VOTES ARE BEING ACCEPTED FOR LEMONS NOW!! So, on with the fic!!!

**__**

The Other Half 

Will You…?

As Artimis and Draco headed back into the common room, a few of the other Slytherins noticed that she was fuming and he was smirking. Artimis just headed over to an empty corner of the common room and sat down in a chair near the fireplace. Draco had paused to speak to Crabbe and Goyle, then looked to see where she had gotten. When he saw her sitting on the other side of the room, he headed over and sat opposite of her.

When he sat down, Draco noticed that Artimis' eyes were closed as she leaned back in the dark green armchair. He didn't know why, but he began to study the young lady. How her brown locks cascaded just past her shoulders; the way her chest rose and fell with every breath; even how the firelight made her seem to glow a little.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Draco jumped when he heard Artimis' agitated mumble. He glanced back up at her face, but her eyes were still closed. He smirked. "Oh, nothing really. Just admiring how beautiful you look in the firelight." Her eyes slowly opened, and his smirk grew wider as he saw her bite her lower lip.

"Malfoy," she said in a calm tone while looking at the fire, "Don't push your luck with me. You already have my gratitude for saving my ass with McGonagall back there, so what could you possibly want now?" Her tone was slightly sad, which shocked Draco a bit. "Crawford, what is wrong with you? You don't seem to be your usual bad ass self today."

"Look, Malfoy, it's nothing for you to be concerned about. Why don't you go off and get Parkinson to give you a nice blowjob, hmm? Maybe that'd get you to take your mind off of my life for a moment." she snapped. Malfoy arched his eyebrows and leaned back a bit at her outburst.

Artimis sighed. "I'm sorry," she said softly, looking back at the fire. "I'm just tired, that's all." Draco's eyes gave her a soft look. "Tired of what, if I my be so bold?" She glanced at him for a moment before looking away again. "I'm tired of caring, tired of worrying; tired of hating, and I'm tired of being alone." She uttered all of this in a sad, quiet breath.

The last thing in her list surprised Draco. 'So, she's tired of being alone? Well then, I think I can help her with that one.' Draco moved from the chair to the harth and looked up at Artimis. "Why are you alone, then?" Her gaze shifted from the flames to his eyes. "Why? Because I have to be for the moment; why the sudden interest in how I feel, Malfoy? What are you up to?"

Draco sighed. "Look, I overheard Dumbledore talking to a few of t he other professors, and they seem to be planning a Halloween Ball this year. I was simply wondering if you would care to accompany me to it. No catch; just that I want you to have a good time." He flashed her one of his oh-so charming wicked smiles, trying to help sway her answer.

Artimis was shocked by what he had just said. She took a few moments, trying to process this. Malfoy? Wanting _her _to have a good time? She pulled her mind back to the present and looked into his eyes. He seemed to have something planned, but other than that it seemed pretty well intentioned.

She smiled. "Sure, why not. Alright, milord," she said, mockingly bowing her head, "I would be delighted to accompany you to the ball on All Hallows Eve." Draco couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Alright, fair maiden, I shall meet you right here at seven o'clock sharp on that evening." With that, he stood up and placed a gentle kiss on her hand. He walked away smirking, not seeing the light blush that was creeping into her cheeks.

Maggie woke up the next morning, only to find her heart still fluttering from the night before. She slowly brought a hand up to her lips, and smiled. 'I wonder what Harry'll do today after what happened.' Still smiling, she climbed out of bed and got dressed. It was Sunday, so she slipped into a pair of jeans and a blue, long-sleeved shirt.

Maggie brushed her hair, then headed down the stairs to the common room, to find Hermione and Ron talking to Harry. "Morning, you guys!" Maggie smiled to her friends. "Hay, good morning, Mags." Hermione and Ron turned around to see their friend, while Harry glanced up and blushed, muttering a "Morning" under his breath.

Maggie took a deep breath, before sitting down next to Harry and joining in the conversation. About fifteen minutes later, Ron's stomach grumbled. "Oi, let's get something to eat. I'm _starved!_" 'Mione laughed. "Oh, honestly, Ron! Don't you ever think of anything besides your stomach?"

They all got up and headed down to the Great Hall, when Harry stopped Maggie and pulled her into an empty classroom. "Maggie, I need to talk to you about last night." Harry said while looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry for the way I acted, and-" "Harry, you have nothing to apologize for. Honestly, if we had known each other for a bit more time, I wouldn't have stopped you." She glanced away, a deep blush appearing in her cheeks.

"You mean that? Well then, um, I was wondering if, um…" Maggie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Harry, if you have something to say, then say it! Oh, and I will go out with you." He glanced up at her. "How'd you know what I was gonna ask?" She laughed while leading Harry into the Great Hall. "Easy. I could tell from the direction the conversation was going in." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek as they headed over to the Gryffindor table.

Ron's mouth was hanging open when the new couple walked over to the table and sat down. "D-did you just do what I think you just did?" he sputtered out. Maggie laughed. "Well, that depends on what you think I just did, doesn't it?" Harry laughed at this, while putting an arm around her waist. "Well, Ron," Harry continued for her, "if you think that she just kissed me, which would signify that we are a couple, then yes."

Hermione smiled. "Congratulations, then!" They all began talking for a bit, when Harry and Maggie felt a hand on each of their shoulders. "Well, it's about damn time that you two figured this out." "Artimis! God, you scared the shit out of us!"

She just laughed. "Lil' bro, don't give me that. Besides, I'm entitled to! After 16 years of not being able to, I need to make up for it now, right?" They all laughed. Maggie then noticed something about Artimis. Something was missing from her eyes for once; the coldness was gone. "Um, Artimis? Could I speak with you for a moment?" "Sure, Mags. Excuse us for a moment, would you guys?" Maggie placed a quick kiss on Harry's cheek before standing up and leading Artimis right outside the Great Hall.

"So, what's up, girlie?" Artimis leaned against the wall, propping one foot against it while crossing her arms over her chest. "Well," Maggie said, "I noticed when you came into the room that something was missing in your eyes. The coldness that was there for 8 years is gone. What happened?"

Her smile faded a bit, as she turned he gaze downward. "Oh, Mags," she sighed, "You always could tell when something was different about me. Yes, something did happen last night. Once McGonagall took us into her office, Draco was able to come up with an excuse to get us out of some serious trouble."

"So, you're calling him Draco now?" Maggie smirked. "Well, he must be moving up in your book; which means that Ron and Harry are gonna have a field day!" Artimis glared at her. "Shudd up, Mags. Anyhow, it was a really stupid excuse, but she bought it. I was going to make a comment to him about it once we left, but I was staring to get some respect for him at this point. So, on the way back to the common room, I mumbled thanks to him, and he was still being a cocky ass bastard.

Once we were back in the room, I went to sit away from everyone else at one of the fireplaces to think. I closed my eyes then felt someone sit across from me. I knew who it was, but I didn't say anything, hoping that he'd go away. When he didn't, I spoke up. We got into a discussion about me, when I said something to him that only you know."

"About how you feel when the lights go out, right?" Maggie smiled her all-knowing smile that she sometimes gave. "Yah. Well, as soon as I said that, he sat in front of me on the harth, and then told me that Dumbledore was planning a Halloween ball this year, and asked if he could take me to it. It didn't seem like he was up to much, so I accepted. Then, he kissed me on the hand and walked away."

Maggie just sighed. "Aww, it's just so sweet. I mean, you two are defiantly going to have a steamy relationship-" This earned her a smack to the back of the head. "Oww! Artimis, that hurt!" She began rubbing where the lump was forming. "Maggie, just because I have no idea as to why I told him that, doesn't mean that we are going to have a relationship like that!" Artimis hissed through clenched teeth. "I am single, and I enjoy being single. Besides, I doubt that any male would ever think about me in that way; let alone _him_. Now, if you'll excuse me, _I _am going to get some nourishment into my body."

Both girls headed back into the Great Hall and sat down at their tables. "What was that all about," Harry asked Maggie. "What'd that sister of mine do to you?" "Oh, it's nothing, Harry. Just debating about her so-called 'non-existent' love life." She sighed as she leaned against Harry's shoulder. "I just wish she could see that there _are _those other than family and friends that care about her."

Later that evening, Maggie was talking to Hermione in the common room while they watched Harry and Ron play Wizards Chess. After Ron had beaten Harry for the 10th time in a row, Hermione dragged him off to help him with the homework that he had so far failed to do. Harry stretched and sat down next to Maggie, placing an arm around her shoulder. "Hay, Mags?" he finally said after a few moments.

"Yah, what's up?"

"Well, you know how Dumbledore made that announcement at dinner about the ball?"

"Yes. To that, _and _to being your date to the ball."

"How'd you-?"

"That sister of yours always tells me that I seem to be able to sense emotions, and certain thoughts."

"Ooooohhh."

"Yah. Make sense now?"

Harry turned her face towards him a bit more, before placing a kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, he kept his lips close enough to hers so that they still touched a bit. "Yes; it makes perfect sense to me now, love." She smiled, then placed a quick kiss on his lips before leaning against his chest and falling asleep.

Harry was a little shocked by this, but he didn't have the heart to wake her up. So, he pulled the blanket that was on the back of the couch over them and also fell asleep, smiling while thinking of the woman that was there with him.

Artimis was awake late that night, just staring at the Moon. 'God, it's about the middle of October, and already it's starting to happen. Well, I'm glad that Mags and my bro are getting along as well as they are; with any luck, they'll get married when we graduate next year. I just couldn't imagine living without her as a sister to me; she's the only one that's been there for me through it all. Now, I just need to think about what to do with Draco, and everything will be fine. Oh, what am I gonna do about _that _one?'

'Maybe you should start believing in yourself more for a change; you might find some answers.' A voice in her head interrupted her thoughts. 'What?? Who is this?' 'Oh, honestly, Artimis. Look outside your window.'

The brunette climbed out of her bed and looked outside. Sitting near the lake was a silver dragon. Artimis just shook her head and smiled. 'Sila, you do realize that if anyone caught you here that you could either be killed or sent to live in a colony?'

The dragon's purple eyes stared up at the window, almost smiling. 'They couldn't catch me if they tried, and you know it. Besides, they wouldn't know what to do with an Ice Dragon that also happens to be a telepath.' 'Hmm, good point, but still…'

Sila shook her head. 'But you would prefer if I used a different form than my true one when on school grounds? Don't worry, I understand; and thank you for worrying about my safety. Would an owl be better?' Artimis nodded, and in the next second the dragon was gone, and sitting on the windowsill was a silver owl with deep purple eyes.

'Is this better, then?' Star nodded while opening the window. "Yes. By the way, where's Starlight?' Just then, she saw a blue Water Dragon with yellow eyes rise out of the lake. 'I'm right here, Artimis.' Starlight also disappeared, then appeared as a blue hawk with piercing yellow eyes next to Sila. 'Hay there. Oh, you guys might want to show up tomorrow during breakfast and surprise Maggie; how does that sound?'

Both birds nodded, then took off into flight again. Artimis smiled, then shut the window again. Climbing back into bead she groaned. 'Damnit, I just remembered that I have detention with Draco tomorrow night! Who hates me up there? Honestly, what'd I ever do to you?!' With that thought, she fell into a fitful sleep.

****

A/N: Yes, I am finally done with the 7th chapter of my demented little fic. Now, if y'all leave nice reviews, then I just might update sooner, got that? yawns Well, I'm tired, so I am going to rest my creative brain for the night, REVIEW PLEASE, MINNA-SAN!!!

Serenity

Goddess of the Moon


	8. Detention

****

A/N: OK, here's the next chapter. Thank yas to y'all that reviewed so far! You know the drill, me no own, you no sue; savvy? Good. Now, let the randomness continue!

__

The Other Half

Detention

" – Artimis! ATRIMIS CRAWFORD! GET YOUR ASS UP!!!" Artimis groaned as she was assaulted by a swarm of pillows being thrown at her. "Ugh! Áine, Moriko, Anila, Gwen, can't a girl ever get some sleep around here?" She slowly sat up as her friends and fellow Slytherins helped her out of bed. While attempting to wake up, she sent her friends death glares.

Áine had light brown hair that came right to her shoulders with two blonde streaks right in the front. She had black-rimmed rectangular glasses covering her bright green eyes, and was the same height as Artimis. Her sister, Moriko, was about two months younger, and had glossy, jet-black hair to mid-back with the bottom edges tipped in sapphire blue, like her eyes.

Anila had blonde hair with black streaks and green eyes. She was currently sitting on the bed to the left of Artimis', holding up another pillow incase she needed it. Gwen had _really _light blonde hair, and she had put white streaks in it, making her hair almost glow. Her pale skin set off her brilliant aqua eyes.

Áine and Moriko grabbed her by the arms and pulled her out of bed, while Anila and Gwen pulled out her uniform, ready to get her dressed. "Aygϋl, shut up already and get dressed before we have to dress you ourselves." Αine smirked at her friend. "Aygϋl? Αine, where do you keep getting these nicknames for us, anyhow?" Anila tossed Artimis her robes while shaking her head. "Moriko, doesn't your sister know that we already have too many girls in here who's names start with A? Why'd she have to pick one that starts with it, despite the fact of how cool it sounds?"

Moriko flipped her hair over her shoulder while slipping on her robe. "I know that, but hay, when it means 'moon rose', who _couldn't _pass that up?" "_I _could," Artimis growled while putting on her shoes. "Besides, what time is it, anyhow?" "Umm," Gwen glanced over at the clock. "It's 6:15, Artimis."

The American's jaw dropped. "I didn't even know that there was a six AM! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THIS?!" With he friends laughing, she flipped back onto he bed with a dramatic faint. Anila rolled her eyes. "Ok, while you guys go ahead and keep coming up with those nicknames of yours, I'll stick with my favorite for every last one of y'all."

She walked over and stood in front of Artimis, before screaming the previously mentioned nickname. "GREASECAKE!!! GET UP!!!" Artimis jumped several feet into the air, clutching her heart. "Goddess, Anila! Are you _trying _to kill me?" Everyone laughed while dragging Artimis to her feet. "I highly doubt that, Artimis." Moriko smirked. "But I know that Draco may kill you; that is, after doing what you both seem to so desperately long for–" she was cut off by Artimis' hand smacking her in the back of the head.

"Moriko, if you _ever _suggest that again, I will personally insure that every last one of your copies of The Lord of the Rings meet the common room fire; understood? Same thing goes for the rest of you and your little obsessions!"

It was after 7 by the time they finally got out of the common room to the Great Hall, but just before entering, they ran into two of their friends from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. "Hay, Sri! Valdís! What's up?" Anila laughed. "So _that's _where the other two Gresecakes got to! Mornin!"

Valdís had long, wavy black hair and these incredible greenish-blue eyes that always seemed to know what you were feeling. She was probably the most insane Ravenclaw, considering how much she preferred to read manga than study. Elea, or "Sri" as her friends liked to call her, had brown hair with her trademark single pink streak in the front and dark green eyes.

"Hay, girlie! What's up?" Sri just rolled her eyes. "Valdís, what'd you think is up? They're heading to breakfast! Why else would they be up at these ungodly hours?" Artimis laughed. "True, very true, Sri. Hay, where's Mags, anyhow?" She glanced around looking for her sister.

Sri smirked while rolling her eyes again. "Well, when I came down from the dorm room earlier, Harry was on the couch with Maggie leaning against his chest. Both of them were asleep, with a blanket over them. Kinda makes ya wonder what they were doing last night after we left the common room, don't it?"

The entire group burst out laughing at this. "Ok," Artimis said between fits of laughter, "Maggie may be totally crazy over Harry, but I highly doubt that they'd do _that _this early on in their relationship, don't ya think? Come on, let's go get something to eat before more of the random people start showing up."

Still laughing, the group entered the Great Hall, using each other for support. Artimis waved to Valdís and Sri as they headed to their own tables. Artimis took a seat at the Slytherin table, with Áine to her left, Anila on her right, with Moriko across from her sister and Gwen in front of Anila. The rest of the student body then began to file in, and Artimis smirked when she saw Harry and Maggie enter the room.

Gwen and Moriko were trying to find out what everyone else was going to be for the dance that was coming up, when someone came and stood behind Artimis. "Good morning, Lady Artimis." She rolled her eyes. "Hello, Draco. What do you want this early, anyhow?" Her friends were trying to prevent a combination of glares and giggling. Gwen then moved over to her left a bit. "Draco, you can sit here, you know. We won't bite." "Without reason, at least." Moriko smirked.

He rolled his eyes before walking around and sitting between the girls, right across from Artimis. "So, what do you want, Dragon?" Artimis reached over to her left to grab an orange. "Dragon? Where did you come up with that one?" Anila leaned back and smirked at Áine. "Déjà vu, isn't it?" Artimis rolled her eyes. "You know, I _can _hear you two. Again, what brings you ta this end of the table, Dragon?"

Draco smirked while eating his breakfast. "Oh, nothing, really. Just wanted to make sure that you don't forget we have detention tonight. However, seeing as how you're coming up with nicknames, I need to start thinking of one for you."

She laughed a bit, along with her friends. "I honestly think that I have enough nicknames at this point, courtesy of Áine and Moriko here." The ladies bowed their heads at the mention of their names. "Anyhow, I still need to have one for you, don't I? I shall see you later then; Ladies." He stood up, bowing a bit, before reaching across the table to where Artimis' hand rested on the top of her goblet, picking it up, and placing another kiss on it.

Without another word, he left the room. Artimis blushed lightly as her friends began to applaud. "Someone finally brought the Serpent Lord down a peg! Well done, Aygϋl! I do believe that this calls for celebration!" "I agree, but not tonight. Our poor little Aygϋl has to spend the night with Dragon-"

"I thought I told you not to bring that up in any way, shape, or form, Áine! Goddess, are you honestly trying to make my life a living Hell or something?" Gwen moved her hands over an imaginary crystal ball. "I see matchmaking in the future of seven of your closest friends. Ah yes, it is clear now. The Ice Queen will melt by the Dragon's fire…" Artimis glared at her friends as they burst out laughing from Gwen's prediction.

"Gwen, just because you're actually physic doesn't mean that you have to use your powers for evil." "Artimis, you know that we were all corrupted to the Dark Side once we met you, so don't even start to pull the innocent act with me." Anila smirked. "Now, we have classes to attend to!"

The day flew by too quickly for Artimis, and now she slowly headed from the common room to the Transfiguration classroom, not exactly willing to spend most of the night deprived of sleep doing whatever McGonagall wanted them to do. She could be trying to figure out why Draco was being so nice to her, but _no, _she had to be stuck doing _this _instead…

"If you walk any slower, it'll be Halloween before you get anywhere." Artimis whipped around to find Draco walking a little behind her, smirking. "Are you _trying _to give me a heart attack? I have better things to be doing than this, you know!" They both walked a little faster, approaching the Transfiguration room rather quickly. "So do I, but you don't see me complaining." "I do believe you just did, Dragon." Artimis knocked on the door before heading inside.

"Ah, glad to see that you both could make it." Professor McGonagall stood up from her desk and headed over to the Slytherins. "Now, I would like the two of you to reorganize the classroom for me, without the use of magic. I have somewhere I need to be at the moment, so I should be back around midnight. I want the room to be in good condition when I return; is that understood?"

Both students nodded. "Good; now, good luck." With that, she glided out of the room, shutting the door behind her. "Well, then," Artimis pulled a hair-tie from her pocket, "I guess we better get started, then. Now, where do you think she keeps the mop and broom around here…" Draco's jaw was slack at the moment. "W-without m-magic? Is she serious?" Artimis stepped out of a closet, holding a bucket, mop, and broom, and duster. "Oh, I almost forgot that you probably have several dozen House Elves to do the work for you. Here," she handed him the duster, "start dusting, would ya? You see, in my house, we only have one House Elf.

Luned helps out a lot around the place, but usually our parents do most of the work. I'm usually too lazy to help out sometimes, but I will when necessary." She was moping the floor as she spoke, then glanced up at Draco. "Well, don't just stand there; start dusting already. You _do _know how to dust, right?" He snapped out of his daze, then got to work.

It was getting late, but by this time, Artimis and Draco knew more about each other than they had ever thought possible. "So, Dragon, what do you honestly think about Muggles, anyhow?" Draco glanced up from where he was sweeping the stairway and arched an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean? Obviously, I hate the Mudbloods."

Artimis glared at the filthy name, but kept her temper down. "Dragon, do me a favor, and never use that name around me. I'm not a Muggle lover, but I don't hate them, either. Several of my best friends are Muggles, and another thing, they have _far _more technological advances than magic – users do. Now, care to answer my question _truthfully_?"

Draco leaned the broom against the banister and sighed. "If my father ever knew that I was interested in Muggle things, he'd probably have a fit. I guess that I'm kind of like you are: I don't hate them, but I don't really like them, either." Artimis smiled while turning around from organizing the spell books. "That's good to know about you, Dragon. Well, it looks like we're pretty much done here!" She wiped the sweat from her head before taking her hair down.

They had been lifting a few very heavy items, so they were both a little damp with sweat and breathing heavily. **[Not like that, you perverts!] **Once she took her hair down, it fell around he shoulders in a wavy mass. Draco was gawking at her while she put away the items. 'Beautiful…' he thought, 'I've never seen her like this before.' Artimis turned around, and saw him looking at her. She smirked. "Like what you see, Dragon?" He snapped out of his stupor and replaced his slacking jaw with a trademark smirk.

"I think I'll leave you to figure that one out, Leah." He picked up his cloak, which he had laid over the banister earlier, and headed for the door with Artimis in tow. "One, my imagination is what got us here in the first place. Two, where'd Leah come from?" She quickened her pace so that she was in front of him, then began to walk backwards.

"Well, I heard somewhere that it means "ruler," so I thought that it would suit you; after all, you _are _the Ice Queen, right? Or would you have preferred Malika?" Artimis rolled her eyes. "And I thought that only Áine could come up with bizarre nicknames. You pick, Dragon; I already have too many as it is." With that, she whirled around and headed for the common room. Draco smirked as she headed up to the girls' dormitory. 'Just you watch, Artimis; I'll bring down that icy barrier that you have around yourself yet.' With that, he headed to his own dorm and fell asleep.

The moment Artimis entered her dorm room, all he friends pretty much jumped her with questions. "So, did the Prince of Slytherin try to pull anything on ya?"

"Or did _you _pull anything on _him_?"

"OR did the whole thing end up in an all-out slug fest?"

Artimis laughed as she headed over to her trunk to change into her pjs. "Guys, all we did was reorganize the Transfiguration room and talk. Honestly; if anything else had happened, I would've told you guys." They all rolled their eyes. "Whatever, Aygϋl. Just remember that this Sunday is the Halloween Ball, and on Monday, all classes are being canceled so that we can catch up on our sleep from staying up so late the night before! That means that on Saturday, we are _so _gonna be working on your costume, got that?"

She climbed under the covers. "Yes, I got it. Áine, Moriko, Anila, Gwen, thanks for being worried about me, but right now, let me _sleep_!" With that, she flipped over and fell asleep.

****

A/N: Ok, there ya go, minna-san! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, alright? They keep me going. See y'all lata!!!

Serenity

Goddess of the Moon


	9. Playboy Bunnies & Pumpkin Juice

**A/N: You guys, I am _SOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!_ I have a couple good reasons, though! 1) I got a new computer, 2) I had Writer's Block, and still do a bit, 3) Fanfiction took off one of my fics, so I've been really pissed off, and 4) I've been working on Quizilla since won't let me post some of the fics I've written. So, here you go with the next chapter. Oh, and I would like to thank whoever made these absolutely incredible Harry Potter music videos; they rock! Also, a _HUGE THANK YOU _to all you wonderful people who reviewed. You were my inspiration to update this! Thank you all! Also, a big thank you to Maggie, cause she's the one that keeps threatening me about updating. She also helped me with the idea for this chapter a bit, so Mags, you are an amazing friend; I mean it!!! **

**_The Other Half _**

**__**

**__**

**_Playboy Bunnies & Pumpkin Juice_**

****

****

****

****

****

Maggie and Harry walked into breakfast, holding hands. She smiled at her sister from across the hall as they sat down, and began eating. "So, Maggie, what are you and Wonder Boy over here going to be for the ball, eh?" Maggie glanced across the table. "Hmm, I'm not sure, Sri. What do you think, Harry?" Harry turned away from his conversation with Ron and Hermione to look at his girlfriend. "Um, I honestly don't know. I think that it would be safer if you found something, alright?"

Maggie laughed. "Alright, Mr. Potter. I'll think of something. Besides, we're going into Hogsmede on Saturday, so we can look for something there. How's that sound?" She then turned back to Sri and started a conversation with her. Just then, the mail arrived. There were two birds that stood out from the rest; one of the owls had silver feathers and purple eyes, which landed in front of Artimis with a rather large package wrapped in silver. A beautiful blue hawk with piercing golden eyes flew to the Gryffindor table, dropping another large package wrapped in bright blue paper in front of Maggie. The hawk then perched itself on her goblet, nipping at a few crackers that were laid out. "Starlight, what have you brought me today, hmm?"

Just then, Maggie noticed the stares she was getting from a few people; rather, Starlight and the package were getting. Sighing, she proceeded to open the letter that was attached to the package. Opening the pale purple envelope with the family crest on it (a sword through a heart with a tiara in front of it), she proceeded to read the message from her parents.

_"'Dear Maggie,_

_I'm so glad that you and Artimis have been writing to us; note the heavy use of sarcasm there. How has school been?! It's kind of quiet around here without you and Artimis; can you stay there over the summer? Nah, we'd miss you too much here at the __Crawford__Mansion__. However, I did get a letter from my cousin the other day; said that his son met a couple of foreigners who have already started a riot in Hogwarts……… Hmm, I wonder who that could be…? Please don't tell me that means you guys aren't already causing a major incident there; I'd hate to have to explain to your father why you've been expelled and sent home already, ok? _

_Also, I hope that you've met Mr. Potter. I get the feeling from the way you've been drooling over that picture that Artimis found on the net last summer that you'll probably try to hook up with him in the near future…… least I can hope, anyway. Well, I'll keep this brief; I've sent both of you something that I'm sure you'll want later, and I modified them so that you can actually use them on school grounds! Impressed that your old mother can do that, eh? Don't worry, I am too. Well, try to write more to me, will you? I've been getting gray hair from worry, so I'm hoping that you're still alive over there; I mean, they all drive backwards, for Pete's sake! Ok, ok, bad joke, I know. We miss you tons!_

_Lots of love,_

_Chandra & Surya Crawford; your loving – and worried – parents_

Maggie smiled softly at what her parents had written. 'What cousin…? I'm so confused now. Mom never said that she had a cousin in England, so…' "Hay, Babe? You ok in there?" Harry's voice snapped Maggie out of her thoughts. "Oh, yah; I'm fine, Sweetie. Just remembered that I haven't written to my mother since I left home is all. Now, what could she possibly have sent me…?" Opening up the package, Maggie made a mental note to pick up her mother something from Hogsmede when they went.

Laying on gold tissue paper inside the box was her metallic baby blue laptop. Lifting the lid from it, she turned it on, noting that her mother must've replaced the batteries. Once it was finished loading, she entered her password into the computer, pulling up her settings. A black background with a yellow rose lying on its side greeted her, and she checked her mail. "What the bloody hell is that thing, Maggie?" "Oh, honestly, Ron; it's called a laptop. L – A – P – T – O – P. Is that clear?"

"Clear enough. But I mean, what does it _do?_" Maggie sighed. "That, my friend, will take far too long to explain. Simplest way to put it: A computer is an electronic Muggle device that allows you to do virtual things, as well as connect to the world via the Internet. Harry, 'Mione, if he wants to know about it any more, please explain it to him. I can't actually explain it without getting confused."

Just then, Dumbledore stood up while people looked like they were getting ready to start getting ready for classes. "Attention, students," he said loudly, "I have an important announcement. Classes will all begin an hour late today; do to the late arrival of one of our teachers." There was a wave of excited whispers through the students; well, not through too many Slytherins, though they _did _arch a few eyebrows.

"As you know, you have been under the instruction of a substitute teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts since the beginning of the year. That is due to the fact that your originally planned teacher needed to take care of a few things. Many of you already know him, so please give a warm welcome back to your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…"

The Great Hall was deadly silent as they waited for their D.A.D.A. teacher's name.

"Professor R. J. Lupin."

A frail – looking man stood up from the teachers table that no one had seen before, and bowed his head slightly. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and several other Gryffindors rose from their seats and began applauding. Many of the students looked a little wary of this professor, but welcomed him back none the less. Soon, the entire hall was in uproar over Lupin's return to Hogwarts. Even Artimis and her Slytherin friends were applauding.

After they finally calmed down, Dumbledore then continued. "He will also be accompanied by an assistant, so those of you who were here three years ago can tell your parents that everything is fine. Therefore, without further a due, I would like to introduce his assistant, Miss Tara Damayanti."

As soon as he spoke, a young woman – probably in her twenties – stepped forward. Her silky hair was a sandy blondish – brownish color, and her skin was very tan. Her eyes were icy blue, yet they were still warm. She didn't dress in any wizarding robes; instead, she wore a pair of tan jeans that were frayed at the bottom, a white V – neck T – shirt, and a beige denim jacket. She also had silver and ice blue streaks in her hair, which was tipped in red. She had on beige fingerless gloves, and a lot of gold jewelry that looked like it came from Egypt. All in all, she looked – there is no other word for it – cool.

"Now, I hope that you will all treat your teachers with respect–" Dumbledore clanked over his half – moon glasses at the Gryffindor table and Artimis – "and not cause any problems for them. That is all; you may return to your schedules." Harry sat down, talking excitedly to Hermione and Ron about Lupin's return. However, the Crawford sisters were eying Professor Damayanti like a hawk as they finished their breakfast.

As soon as they were done, Maggie looked at Artimis from across the hall, and Artimis nodded back at her sister. Standing up, they headed to the teachers' table, where Lupin and Miss Damayanti were having a conversation about something that they didn't catch. "Hello, Professors." Maggie greeted. Both teachers smiled at them.

"So, how may we help you two?" Lupin asked.

"Actually, Professor Lupin, we'd like to speak with Tara, if you don't mind us borrowing her for a moment."

"Ah, you must be Artimis, eh? Tara's told me so much about you two. Please, feel free. I need to get my lesson plans together, anyway." Lupin stood up, exiting the Great Hall. Tara turned to the two students, smiling. "So, ya found me out, eh ladies?"

"Tara, what the fuck are you doing here? I thought you went home when your mother got sick."

"Artimis," Maggie hissed, "that's not how to address a teacher! Tara, we're just curious as to why you're suddenly teaching; last time we checked, you were doing street races in the U.S. and digs in Egypt."

Tara leaned back in her chair, sighing. "Look, you two, I had to go back to Egypt because my mother was dying. Turns out, she wasn't sick in the first place; she's sixty – years – old and still alive and kicking." The young Egyptian woman sighed again. "Also, you know that I've had to work on a lot of spells and enchantments, curses and hexes, along with an assortment of charms and demons that were set to guard the tombs where I work. Being an archaeologist doesn't pay the bills as much as you'd think it does, ya know.

Also," she continued lowering her voice a bit, "I happen to know a thing or two about werewolves, and I think Lupin trusts me more for making that potion than Snape over there, don't you? I'm probably going to end up teaching when he needs to be out of class, and I'll be sitting in, helping teach the lessons throughout the rest of the year. He was in Egypt, so that's why my mother pretended to be sick; she needed to get me to come home so that I could take the job offer. So, in short, I'm the assistant D.A.D.A. teacher, so get over it. Anything else I can help you ladies with right now?"

Artimis smirked, and Maggie grinned. "Welcome back, Tara; or should we say, _Professor _Damayanti?" They all laughed while the two students exited the Great Hall to finish getting ready for their classes.

****

It was finally Saturday, and everyone was in Hogsmede, doing their shopping for the Halloween ball. Artimis had told her Slytherin friends that she needed to swing by a couple shops with her sister, then she'd go with them to get their costumes; and look for hers, as well.

"Argh! We've been to almost every store and I can't find a costume for any of us!"

Artimis stood in front of Maggie, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Maggie, chill, ok? Look, let's head into that shop over there, and see what they have, ok?"

"Yah, what Artimis said, Babe."

"Harry?"

"Yes, oh sweet sister of mine?"

"Take the nicknames and sarcastic family remarks and shove them up your –"

"Artimis, let's just go look for the costumes, and _not _get into a family feud in the middle of the street, ok?"

Artimis sighed. "Fine, fine; whatever you say, Mags." With that, they entered Belle's Masquerade Boutique. The place seemed to have everything; from the incredibly gorgeous to the exotically unique. Leafing through the racks of clothing, they found several different outfits that they liked, but none of them struck the three shoppers as what they were looking for.

"Artimis, I've still not found a single friggin thing in here!"

Artimis flipped through the clothes, ignoring her friends comment. Suddenly, she stopped. "Mags," she said, "Come. Look. Now." Maggie walked over, and her jaw dropped. "It's perfect! Now, do you think they have -?"

"– they do. It's right here."

Both girls grinned broadly at each other. "Oh, HARRY!!!" They called. Once Harry came over, his eyes grew wide. "You've _got _to be joking, right? _Please _tell me you are." Both girls shook their heads, pulling the costumes off the rack, and then heading over the accessories. "Harry dear, you told me to pick out something."

"So technically, Mr. Potter, it's your own damn fault, and as your older sister, I'm ordering you to wear it; you'll have fun!"

Once they had picked out the accessories, Artimis shoved Maggie and Harry into the dressing rooms and waited for them to change. They both came out at the same time, only to find Hermione and Ron standing with her, and from the looks of it, they had finished their shopping and wanted to see their friends' costumes.

Maggie's costume was a pink Playboy bunny suit. Well, sort of, anyhow. The suit had a skirt attached to it, making it actually look really awesome. The skirt stopped right at her knees, and then as you got to the back, it got longer until it was trailing a bit on the floor. The front was sheer, but again, as you got to the back it darkened into the same shade as the rest of the outfit; there were also little crystals scattered around the outfit. On her feet were a pair of white high heels with pick heels, and she even had the whit bunny ears – one bent of course – and the cotton tail.

Harry – as you might have guessed – looked like a younger Hugh Heffner. Yup, he had the black satin pajama pants, the crushed red velvet robe with gold lapel, trim, and cuffs, even the slippers. He was even carrying a pipe!

Their three friends hooted and whistled at the couple, while Artimis was falling over laughing as well. "Maggie, Harry," she said when she was able to breathe again, "if you don't buy those, I'll kill you." Harry looked like he was about to say something, but Maggie and Artimis pushed him back into the dressing room, so Maggie went ahead and paid for I all.

Just as they were walking out the door, Artimis' Slytherin friends popped up. "Artimis, you are coming with us now; you promised you'd go shopping with us, so we're going to drag you off from your sister and her geek friends!" Artimis got a look of fear in her eyes. "Uh, I changed my mind! I'm not going to go!"

Anila crossed her arms. "Artimis, are you planning to stand up Draco?" Artimis cringed as Harry and his friends looked at her wide – eyed. "YOU'RE GOING TO THE BALL WITH MALFOY?! WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Before she could respond, Áine and Moriko grabbed her arms and dragged her off. "ASK MAGGIE!!! RIGHT NOW, I'M BEING DRAGGED OFF TO MY DOOM!!! NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

The Slytherins dragged their friend into the Gothic Century Costume Shop, where apparently they had already found their gowns. "Now," Gwen said, "you are going to buy a gown from here, or I'll have to hurt you with my physic powers; ya got that, Crawford?" Artimis cringed. "Do I have to buy a dress? I mean, they're so frilly!"

"Yes you do, Aygül; otherwise, we'll pick one for you." Áine crossed her arms over her chest. "Now," Moriko said as Anila dragged Artimis towards the back wall, "I think you'll find _something _you'd want to wear in here."

Artimis leafed through the gowns, not really paying attention to anything in particular. Suddenly, something in the back display shelf caught her eye. Walking over, she saw something incredibly gorgeous. "Um, excuse me?" The shopkeeper, who happened to be nearby, walked over to her.

"May I help you girls?"

"Yes, I was wondering how much this dress was?"

The shopkeeper smiled. "You have excellent taste, miss. This dress is very old; my great grandmother had that made for the Winter Solstice celebration where she came from; I just haven't found someone who wanted to buy it."

"So it's for sale, then?"

"Yes; I can't fit into it, and I was sure that someone would want to wear it. The price is thirty Galleons for it."

Artimis arched her eyebrows. "Only thirty for something that gorgeous; I think you just found yourself a buyer!"

The elderly woman smiled. "Excellent! Would you like me to include the shoes and jewelry with that?"

"Sure, why not. I've got enough money, anyway."

Artimis paid for the set, and exited the shop. It was already starting to get dark, and she needed to get ready for the ball; it started in just two hours!

** A/N: YES!!! I'm done! Ok, next chapter's the ball, and you get to find out what everyone else is going to wear! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! So, REVIEW, MINNA – SAMA!!!**

** Serenity**

**Goddess of the Moon**

****

**__**

****

****

****

**__**


	10. The Halloween Ball

**A/N: minna-sama, forgive me for not updating sooner! My computer crashed, and I'm not sure if I can get the files off the old hard drive yet or not, so I've got to retype _everything _again. _cries in corner _Aside from all of that, it took forever to round up a few of the characters in this to get their costume descriptions! That, and I had a major block, only allowed to use the computer on weekends, this one being broken, and a few other factors like me having a semi-life.**

**Maggie: How could you take so much time! I wanna screw Harry! **

**Serenity: Maggie, we are quite aware of this. Please, keep your pants on.**

**Maggie: _death glares _Just get on with it…**

**Serenity: _gulp _Uh…on with the story!**

**_The Other Half_**

_**The Halloween Ball**_

After arriving back at Hogwarts, Artimis ran into Maggie. Literally. "Oh, sorry, Mags."

"'S'alright, Artimis. Hay, I'll see you at the ball, right?"

"Of course! That is, if Draco will let me out of his site. I doubt it after he sees my costume…"

"…Artimis, what are you planning?" Maggie looked at her sister with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing, just that my costume kicks some serious ass. See ya!"

Waving to her sister, she headed off with her fellow Slytherins to the common room. Maggie caught up with Sri as they entered the Gryffindor tower, racing up to the girl's dorms, throwing their bags on the floor and collapsing onto their beds.

"Ugh, I don't think I can move another bloody inch!"

"Sri, come on, we're going to a ball! It'll be fun!"

"Easy for you to say; you've got a date that totally adores you."

Maggie rolled off her bed and headed to the bathroom to get changed, leaving Sri to throw a pillow at the door as she muttered something about thirty-seven cats.

* * *

In the Slytherin common room, Artimis and her friends entered the common room, laughing about something the whole way. As they were getting ready to head up into their dorm, a voice came from behind them. "So, milady, when exactly are we going to the Great Hall?"

"She'll be down whenever she wants to, Draco!"

"So bugger off, Your Majesty; have you nothing better to do than bother us?"

"_We _certainly have better things to do than listen to you wine about the beds not being soft enough for your royal arse."

"You guys, I can defend myself, you know, but you're doing such a fabulous job, I'm just going to go upstairs now. And as for you," Artimis hollered over the railing to where Draco was standing in the common room, "you better not even think about standing me up, or you'll be in for a world of hurt!"

The five girls stumbled up the stairs into their dorm, leaving a smirking Draco to roll his eyes at their randomness.

Tossing their bags onto the bed, Artimis called dibs on the bathroom first and ran in before her friends could tie her down and get her changed. Bolting the door, she sighed, turning to face the mirror. Leaning closer over the green marble countertop, Artimis sighed again, noting the black roots showing. Picking up her wand, she muttered something, the brown color filling in again. Pulling out her contacts, she blinked a few times before looking back at herself with bottle-green eyes.

'Man I hate wearing these things, but if anyone even suspected that we were siblings yet... it's just too soon,' she thought to herself. Cleaning them off and putting them back in, she jumped into the shower, cleaning up before the ball. The hell with her friends needing to use the bathroom; they could wait for twenty minutes. Finally coming out of the bathroom, Artimis was greeted by people she didn't recognize for a moment.

Àine had temporarily darkened her skin tone to a bronze color, given herself hair extensions and dyed it white. Her ears were, well, pointy, with reddish-gold eyes looking at her friend. A pair of black leather boots reached up to her knees, and the heels were pretty spiky and tall, too. The top was, again, black leather, sleeveless, and stopped just below her bust line with a large topaz in the middle. Oh yah, did I mention that she was wearing black leather hot pants? Yah, it was defiantly a change from the Àine Artimis was used to, though she knew who she was going as: Eternity, her dark elf character she always drew.

Her sister, Moriko, was dressed as a water faerie. Her dress was a long shimmering turquoise color with a slit up the left side to the knee, revealing translucent high heels that had pale blue ribbon tied in criss-crosses up to her knee. Her black hair was tied up elegantly into a serpentine bun, blue ribbon and gems throughout. A pair of silver earrings dangled from her lobes, sparkling in the lamplight. Her arms and face were covered with a gauzy look, making her glow. The wings, though, were the most impressive part. The same color as the dress, they were large, tattered, butterfly-like wings that seemed to be sprouting from her back. Amazing what Transfiguration can do, isn't it?

Of course, Anila had to try to outdo them all. The graveyard faerie had black wings similar to Moriko's, with a black corset top showing off her slim figure along with a tattered black skirt that was just the legal length. Black fishnet tights were covered halfway up her shins by black combat boots, her hair dyed black with red tips and excessive makeup, even for her.

Gwen, their resident albino, was decked out in a white low-rise skirt that went down to the floor with pale gold floral designs on it. The top matched the skirt, but was a bit of a bikini-style, stopping just below her chest while the neck was a bit off-the-shoulder. Most of her hair was down, but she had some of it pulled up into a messy bun near the top of her head with two large jeweled, fan-like things on either side of her head with trails of jewels across her forehead. **(Think Satine's headpiece at the end of "Moulin Rouge" if you've seen it)** Gwen had decided upon quite a bit of jewelry for the evening, since her costume was supposed to be a fortune teller from India.

All four girls turned their heads towards the bathroom door as Artimis emerged, Anila and Àine racing to grab her before she could run back into the bathroom. "Oh no, you don't," Anila said dragging her back to the bed. "The last thing you need is to have that bloody Malfoy talking about you tomorrow and how you chickened out because you aren't worthy of his presence."

"Who's side are you on, Anila!"

"Yours, Hun, but I'm just making a point that he'll say something like that. Now, hold still while we get this corset on you without damaging our wings!"

"Corset? I don't remember a cor-" Artimis was cut off as her friends tackled her, removing her of her T-shirt and jeans while placing the corset around her waist, pulling it tight around her.

"Ow! I can't breathe!"

"Then we're doing it right; come on now, hold onto the bedpost."

"Moriko, that's easy for you to say since you're not the one whose lungs are being smushed together!"

It went on like that until they finally had the American dressed and almost ready to leave the dormitory to meet the dragon's fiery onslaught.

* * *

In the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, Harry was messing with the black ascot around his neck. 

"Ugh, I just can't get this!"

"Here, Harry, I think you need some help."

Ron walked over to his best friend, helping him tie the fabric around his neck. Already dressed, Ron wore a blue velvet robe with white tiger print around the sleeves and edges. Underneath that was a pair of black dress slacks and navy blue boots along with a deep blue dress shirt. Quite a few gold medallions hung around his neck, not to mention the blue sunglasses halfway down his nose. Oh, and the hat; you just can't forget the hat. It was a blue pimp hat with a white tiger band around it and a big black feather tucked into it. To put it simply, he was going as a pimp.

"Hay, Harry?"

"Yah, Ron?"

"What's up with you hanging around that American Slytherin? 'Mione and I've been wondering about it for a while now."

Harry grew a bit pale. Artimis didn't seem to want anyone to know that they were related, so... "Ron, she's Maggie's sister, and just because she's a Slytherin doesn't mean that she's automatically evil."

"One, she's hanging around with bloody Malfoy, and two, when did you bloody change your opinion on Slytherins, mate?"

"Ron, this is not the time; we should just go down and have some fun, alright?"

"Alright, mate; whatever you say."

There was a knock on the door as Ron picked up his cane. "Are you two coming out or do I need to come in there and drag you out!"

"We're coming, 'Mione! Sheesh, calm down!"

Exiting the room, Harry averted his eyes while Ron drooled. Hermione had her hair up in a high ponytail with crazy-colored makeup, and her top was basically a bunch of Mardi Gras beads held in place with a charm so as to keep her decency. A pair of really short and tattered denim shorts, white sandals and a sky blue feathered boa completed it.

"...Wow, 'Mione..."

"Ron, quit acting like a moron and hurry up."

"Seriously, the saying that women take longer to get ready than men is _so _not applied here."

Turning around to glance at the girls' dorm door, the Golden Trio noticed Sri leaning against the frame with Maggie next to her. Sri wore a skin tight black cat costume, her hair temporarily dyed black with black cat ears sticking out of the top of her head. A golden collar was around her neck with a little gold bell. Black gloves too, and some totally awesome gold cat-eye contacts instead of her glasses.

Maggie was dressed in her totally awesome Playboy bunny outfit, taking Harry's arm while 'Mione took Ron's and they all headed down to the ballroom. Producing a pink rose from his pocket, Harry held it in front of Maggie's nose as her eyes widened for a split second before taking it.

"Thank you, Harry; it's beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are, love."

A slight pink tinge coming to her face, Maggie flicked a few strands of hair over her shoulder, brushing her pink rose earrings and causing the charms to ring against each other. Walking down the main staircase, the group chatted about their costumes until they reached the main entrance to the Great Hall.

Stepping inside, they noticed that pumpkins were floating along with the candles, the tables had been replaced by smaller ones along the walls, and a great many people were already dancing across the floor. Taking it all in, the group entered into a completely different environment.

"Alright, who's got the Fire Whiskey!"

"Maggie, are you already drunk?"

"Of course not..."

"...That just scares me. Harry, I suggest you keep her away from the Butterbeer!"

* * *

Draco stood at the bottom of the dorm staircase, and was beginning to get worried from all the shrieking coming from the girls' area. If it was possible, he paled his skin even more, put a bit if jell in his hair to make the ends a bit pointy, and there was a slight hint of red near his lips. He wore black leather boots and pants, along with a loose white shirt left unbuttoned down to just above his pants, showing off just how muscular he was from Quidditch. The black cape swished around him, revealing the red sink lining, as he waited impatiently for the giggling and swearing to cease so that they could go down to the ball. 

No sooner had he thought this than the door opened, Àine stepping out first. Draco noticed that all the ladies had dominos with them. **(Not the game dominos; a domino is a mask with a stick on the side to hold it, just so you know.)** Her mask was black with small topazes around the border, covering her eyes and the top of her nose. Following her was Moriko with a gauzy blue one on a silver stick, Gwen, who had her white mask trimmed in gold ribbon and pearls on a golden stick, and then Anila with a tattered-looking black one on a blood red stick.

Once all of the young women were down the stairs came the figure that made Draco's jaw drop. Artimis was dressed in a pure, snow-white ball gown that looked like it cost a fortune. The bodice of the gown itself was covered in tiny crystals that were constantly glittering and seemed to have a very slight blue tint to them. The neckline was a bit off-the-shoulder, while the sleeves were skin tight down to her wrists, where the fabric stopped except for a triangular piece covered in the same crystals extended to her middle fingers. The skirt showed off the curve of her hips while the white fabric hung straight down to the floor, but it looked like there was a lot of the show white material.

Her naturally tan skin had been lightened to almost the same shade as Draco's, her hair lightened and laden with ice crystals. A pair of long, crystalline earrings dangled from her lobes while icy makeup had been placed on her face. In her hand was a silver domino with translucent blue ice crystals protruding from the sides. Slowly walking down the stairs, you could hear the soft clicking sound of her glass high heels as she stood in front of Draco.

"Why so quiet, my lord," Artimis asked with a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"...Just wondering what happened to the Artimis I've become accustomed to seeing; that's all. By the by, this," he said, producing a white rose getting ready to bloom, "is for you, milady." Handing her the flower, he took her free hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"Quite a lady killer, isn't he, Àine?"

"Yes, I agree sister dear. Let's just hope she can stay in character until _after _the ball."

Artimis rolled her eyes. "You know, I _can _hear you guys." Taking the rose, she placed it to her nose, her eyes closing while she in took its sweet sent.

"Thanks, Dragon."

"Anything for a lady, Snowflake."

The four other girls sniggered for a moment while Anila gave a soft slow clap.

"Snowflake; are you serious?"

"It seems to fit you, that's all. Do you mind terribly?"

"No, I don't mind. Besides, even if it did and I told you, you'd just keep calling me that anyway."

Giving her his signature smirk, he extended his arm which she then took, the six of them heading to the Halloween Ball. After entering the room, Anila waved at a figure Artimis couldn't quite see, and then she saw that it was Valdás. Dressed in a tattered black medieval dress with a blood red corset on the outside, black boots and pale skin, she couldn't help but know that she was a bloodlust vamp; the red contacts and blood red lips helped a bit, too.

"Hay, Val! Lovin the costume, girl!"

"Thanks, Artimis! You don't look to bad yourself."

All the girls laughed for a while, Sri, Hermione and Maggie coming over and joining in the conversation as well, leaving their dates behind to wait for their return. After a few minutes, Draco grew tired of standing on the wall and watching his date shake her ass with a Mudblood and some Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw. Walking over, he tapped her on the shoulder, causing her skirt to spin with her.

"May I have this dance, milady?"

"Of course, milord; see you guys later!"

Taking the Prefect's hand, Artimis was led to the center of the dance floor, glancing to Potter as he also took the hint and pulled Maggie away from the group.

"Hay Harry, do you want to dance?"

"Uh, I can't really dance, babe, I'm sorry."

"What? Everyone can dance! Come on, I'll show you."

Before he could protest, Maggie had pulled Harry out onto the dance floor, the crystals in her skirt catching the light. After showing him a few basic steps, the perfect song came on to test out his new-found skills.

"Shall we, sweetie?"

"Eh, why not."

Draco pulled Artimis in a bit closer as the music changed over to a song that was all too familiar to the American.

"You dance wonderfully, Mister Malfoy."

"Likewise, Miss Crawford; shall we?"

"Of course; I love this song!"

Smirking again, the two Slytherins began to move in step to the music.

_Baby's black balloon makes her fly  
__I almost fell into that hole in your life  
__And you're not thinking about tomorrow  
__Cause you are the same as me  
__But on your knees_

Harry kept looking into her beautiful blue eyes and never at his feet. As long as they were dancing, no one else mattered, because the young woman in his arms was his world.

"Maggie, have I told you yet this evening that you look absolutely breathtaking?"

"You did now, love."

He leaned down and playfully nipped at her ear while still keeping in pace with the music.

_A thousand other boys could never reach you  
How could I have been the one  
I saw the world spin beneath you  
And scatter like ice from the spoon  
That was your womb_

Draco twirled the ice queen in front of him, her skirt spinning out wide like a blanket of snow in the air.

_Coming down, the world turned over  
__Angels fall without you there  
__I'll go on as you get older  
__Or are you someone's prayer?_

Pulling her back in, Draco spun the two of them across the floor, a slight giggle escaping his partner's lips.

_You know the lies they always told you  
And the love you never knew  
What's the things they never showed you  
That swallowed the light from the sun  
Inside your room_

Maggie threw her head back and laughed as Harry dipped her, throwing her arms around his neck when he pulled her up. She was having the time of her life with the man of it, and she wasn't about to let that get away from her just yet. Even though they had only known each other for about two months, she felt like they had been together forever. Cliché, yes, but that was about all she could think of at the moment.

_Coming down, the world turned over  
__Angels fall without you there  
__I'll go on as you get older  
__Or are you someone's prayer?_

Artimis was thoroughly enjoying herself, and she had to admit that Draco looked kind of sexy in those leather pants and unbuttoned shirt... _'I did **not **just think that! But he does have a nice six-pack... oh my gods; does he have an eight pack? Ugh! I need to stop thinking like this!' _she mentally smacked herself to just concentrate on staying on her feet with the Dragon; last thing Artimis needed was to give him some ammunition to taunt her with later.

Draco spun her around again, and as he pulled her back in, he forgot to stop her, so she came in contact with his body, glancing up into his eyes. _'Merlin, she's incredible! Did I just think that? No, of course not; she's an incredibly incorrigible American! Must stop thinking about her like that! But, she just looks so..."_

Of course, these lines of thoughts didn't work, seeing as how they were standing still for a few moments, just looking directly into each other's eyes as the music hit a point without any sound. "Beautiful..." he muttered.

'_I did **not **just say that out loud!'_

Artimis' eyes grew wide for a moment. She was about the say something when the music started back up again, snapping both of them out of the 'moment' as Draco dipped her _very _low.

_And there's no time left for loosing  
__When you stand they fall_

_Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I'll go on to bring you home  
All because I'm  
All because I'm  
And I'll become  
What you became to me_

Harry pulled Maggie close as the music ended, a small smile on his lips as he looked at the goddess in front of him. _'What did I do to deserve someone as incredible as her?' _

"Hay, Maggie?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to step outside for a moment?"

"Sure, why not; you'll be there, right?"

He laughed a bit, leading the blonde beauty outside into the temporary garden Hagrid had created. Sitting on a bench, Maggie leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, closing her eyes, missing the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks for taking me to this, Harry; I've had a great time so far this evening."

Placing an arm around her shoulder, Harry smiled. "Maggie, I'm glad you let me take you; in case I didn't mention it before, you look incredible."

Lifting her head up, she looked right into Harry's eyes with a slightly amused expression.

"Not that don't always look incredible!" he quickly added.

She laughed before leaning in and kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck in the process. Harry smiled against her lips, thoroughly enjoying every minute of this.

Back inside the Great Hall, Artimis was sitting at a table while Draco had gone to get some Butterbeer for the two if them. While waiting, her fellow Slytherin friends came over, pulling up chairs and sitting around her.

"So?"

"So what?"

"How does it feel to dance with the Prince of Slytherin?"

"Yah, I mean, it looked like you two were having sex with clothes on out there!"

"And you say you don't like him!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What in the seven Hells are you talking about! One, ew, two, he may have one of the hottest bods I've seen, but ew, and three, why would I waste my time on someone who basically despises me?"

"Who doesn't!"

Artimis rolled her eyes at her friends. Just then, Draco waked back over, handing her a Butterbeer. "Ladies," he nodded to her friends.

"Your Highness," they all answered in unison, sniggering coming from them. Artimis rolled her eyes, sipping the golden liquid in the glass while watching them run off to chat with Valdás.

"What was that all about," he asked sitting down next to her.

"Oh, nothing; girl stuff."

"Right; why do I have a feeling it involves me, then?"

"Boy your ego needs to be popped," she scoffed. "The world doesn't turn just because you're in it, you know."

Draco narrowed his eyes. What did he do this time for her to become the Ice Queen? Ok, bad pun. Sighing, he finished his Butterbeer, asking her for another dance. Downing the glass, Artimis took his hand, letting him lead her back to the floor for another dance. On the way, she saw Harry and Maggie in the garden, but turned away so she wouldn't be sick from the sight of the two snogging.

After two more songs, Dumbledore stood up in his stereotypical wizard robe and announced the last dance of the evening before everyone needed to go back to their common rooms. The song switched to a slow song. She recognized it, though it wasn't one of her absolute favorite songs; Take My Breath Away.

She moved back towards the table when Draco caught her arm, pulling her back in for the dance. Artimis wouldn't look him in the eye, her cheeks gaining a slight pink tinge, instead listening to the music.

_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say_

"Artimis?"

Draco's voice almost made her jump. Looking up into his eyes, she almost regretted it. His ice blue orbs against her warm brown ones made her feel a bit lightheaded.

Maybe it was just the Butterbeer, though.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes, listening to the dragon's heartbeat.

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Out in the garden, Harry and Maggie had gotten up, swaying back and forth to the music under the light of the stars, content to be in each other's company.

_  
Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say _

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Draco was a little shocked by what Artimis had done, and wasn't entirely sure she was all there. However, it did feel kind of nice... _'No it doesn't! I do not like this American! How many times do I need to keep telling myself that!' _

_  
Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid _

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Maggie listened to Harry's heartbeat, noting that they were beating in sync with each other. If she wasn't so tired, she would have taken that as a sign.

_  
Watching every motion  
In this foolish lovers game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say _

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

As the song ended, the students slowly began to head back to their common rooms, Harry having to carry Maggie bride-style back to the Gryffindor tower, Leaving Draco and Artimis still standing there for a few moments. Gently shaking her shoulder, Artimis opened her eyes as Anila glided over.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but there's an after party going on in the common room, and we're wondering if you'll be joining us? We're also going to be giving awards for costumes, so are you coming?"

Artimis blinked a couple times before telling her friend that they'd be right there. Giving her a nudge and a wink, Anila flew off back to the common room, the jewels on her wings catching the light.

"Well then, shall we, Lady Artimis?" Draco extended his arm to his date, some of his hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Of course, Lord Draco." Taking his arm, they walked down to the Slytherin common room, their heels clicking in perfect rhythm on the stone floors, completely unaware as to what they were going to find upon entering the room.

**OMFG! I finally finished it! WOOO! Go me! Ok, the first song I had listed is Black Balloon by the Goo Goo Dolls, and the second was Take my Breath Away by Jessica Simpson; note, that song was recommended by a friend for the last song, not my idea!**

**Maggie: What! WHERE'S THE LEMON?**

**Serenity: ...Maggie, in and out.**

**Maggie: _death glares a thousand times over _**

**Serenity: Anyhoo, sorry again for the seven month delay, and I am starting on chapter 11 right now, so _FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S FAN RELAED, REVIEW_! Ehem.**

_**Bishies for all!**_

_**Serenity**_

_**Goddess of the Moon**_


	11. The After Parties

**A/N: Yes, another chapter finally. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**_The Other Half_**

_**The After Parties**_

As Harry carried Maggie back up the stairs, she held onto his robe, snuggling into his chest. Of course, as cute as it was, Harry was beginning to become a _tiny bit _uncomfortable. Why? Because he liked her. A lot. Need I say more?

Upon entering the common room, they were greeted with booming music, which some might recognize as Reliant K. Their fellow Gryffindors were drinking Butterbeer, laughing, and watching others make total fools of themselves; again. Maggie woke up, only to be greeted with Sri standing in front of her, her black whiskers twitching.

"AH!" Maggie cried as she fell out of Harry's arms, landing right on her arse.

"Well, it's not _my _fault!"

"Allester, you _were _standing right in front of her face, you know."

"Again, it's not _my _bloody fault!"

Maggie heaved a loud sigh, grabbing both their hands and pulling herself up off the floor. "Ok, now that you two have successfully proved bickering, will someone explain what is going on in here?"

Sri went back to being bouncy. "Oh, we're just having an after party, not too much... HAY! I SAID NOT TO TAKE OUT THE HEAVY STUFF, WEASLEY! Excuse me," she said as she headed to where Ron was standing with a keg of the "heavy stuff" as Sri had so bluntly put it.

Rolling her eyes, Maggie grabbed a mug of Butterbeer, finding a seat on one of the sofas to watch Sri chase Ron around the room for the beer that had appeared from who knows where.

* * *

On the other side of the school, down in the dungeons, something relatively similar was occurring. Draco and Artimis entered their common room, almost being knocked backwards by Freak-A-Leek playing at insane volumes. Artimis stifled her laughter, excusing herself from Draco to go find Anila among the throng of girls shaking their asses on the dance floor.

Of course, Draco was dumbfounded. Everyone seemed to have had a little too much Butterbeer, and his eardrums were already beginning to throb. Just as he was about to go into a quieter corner of the room, he noticed Pansy sitting there already, causing him to do a one-eighty, moving straight for where Artimis disappeared.

Once Draco managed to get through the crowed, he found her with her friends, shaking everything they had with the music. Of course, this in itself is enough to make any man go slack jawed. Tapping her on the shoulder, he had to scream above the music to be heard.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Oh, did you want to join us, Mister Malfoy," came Anila's voice over the music, "because you're certainly welcome to!"

"Oh, come on, Anila Vanilla; we both know he can't dance anyway!" Artimis spun around; skin already starting to shine a bit from all the bodies in the room. Of course, the music chose right then to change over to Smells Like Teen Spirit.

"Hay, Anila! We need to start a mosh pit!"

"OH GOD YES!"

All the girls began to jump around, shoving everyone they could in the process. Within ten seconds, the entire dancing population of the Slytherin common room was moshing; such a beautiful thing to see Draco trying to prevent himself from falling.

* * *

Maggie was dancing with Harry when someone broke out an empty bottle, declaring a game of Truth or Dare; of course, Sri had to be the one to suggest it. Downing the rest of the mug, Maggie dragged Harry into the game so that he wouldn't be a wuss.

After a few rounds, Sri spun the bottle, and it ended up stopping right in front of Maggie. Taking a gulp, she braced herself. I mean, after watching her make Ron strip tease, Hermione down a keg of Butterbeer, and Ginny do a swan dive from the dormitory balcony onto the sofa while mooing, wouldn't you be nervous?

Sri stroked her chin thoughtfully, finally seeming to settle upon something. "Ok, I dare you to...MAKE OUT WITH HARRY FOR TWO MINUTES!" Everyone else in the room groaned.

"Couldn't you have come up with anything better?"

"You loose your touch at two in the morning, Allester."

Maggie sighed, trying to suppress a grin as she slinked over to Harry, who was grinning like a kid at Christmas. Just as she was about to sit on his lap, Harry shoved her backwards into the couch, pinning her underneath him. Still grinning, he captured her lips, hungrily probing her mouth with his tongue. Several people groaned again while Sri started the clock, telling one of the fourth years to grab a set of cards.

* * *

"Ugh, I don't think I can move another muscle," Àine griped as she fell back into one of the comfortable armchairs, her white hair falling over the armrest. Most of the students were pretty dead at this point, due to about four mosh pits in the last fifteen minutes. Anila had busted out the Fire Whiskey, so she and Artimis each had a bottle in their hands.

Just then, Artimis saw something, causing her eyes to go wide, her jaw to drop, and her hand to poke Anila in the side. "Anila, look over there," she said, pointing to a chair on the other side of the room. Anila looked up from her conversation with the other three girls, getting them all to look as the five girls went slack-jawed.

Sitting in one of the other chairs was what Artimis classified as a fallen angel from gothic heaven. Dark hair with dark red highlights – obviously natural – that hung shaggily around his ears, pale skin, and wearing a pair of black pants and a H.I.M. hoodie, the drool-worthy hottie was reading a book.

"Gwen," Artimis choked out, "do you know who that gorgeous gothic god is?"

Snapping out of her own stupor, Gwen's eyes went paler than usual before turning back to their usual clear blue. "Devin McQueen," she said. "Sixth year, his parents are Lord and Lady McQueen from Ireland-"

Anila, now standing up along with Artimis, shot an imaginary basketball into the air; Artimis making a "swish" sound to accompany it.

"-are you two done?"

"Yes, Miss Desmonda."

"What's he reading," asked Moriko. Gwen's eyes paled again.

"Looks like one of those Japanese comic books you four are always reading."

There was a pause before Àine asked, "Which one?"

"Um, looks like something called _Gravitation._"

The eyes of Àine, Anila, and Artimis all lit up.

"Current relationship status, please," the three yaoi fangirls begged.

"No girlfriends to date, though he has had several female friends."

The three afore-mentioned girls dropped to their knees, throwing their hands up and mouthing the words 'thank you God!"

"Ok, we are going to talk to our supposed gay boy _now_." Anila stood up, followed by the others. Gwen and Moriko shook their heads while Artimis was grinning a mile a minute, Àine was giggling like a schoolgirl, and Anila, well, Artimis thought that she was going to try to fulfill her goal for her time at Hogwarts; getting a gay guy to go straight for her, or at the very least bi.

Standing around him in their costumes, Artimis spoke first. "So, what are you supposed to be?"

Glancing up from his book, Devin stared up at the quintet with absolutely gorgeous green eyes. "I'm a gothic teenage boy who happens to be reading a copy of _Gravitation_. Got a problem with it, lass?" His accent made everything he said sound so friggin hot to the girls.

"On the contrary," Àine began, "Any guy who's reading _Gravitation_, is gothic, Irish, _and _rich is a god in our book." The girls all nodded. Devin smiled. "Well, good to know there are some yaoi fangirls here at Hogwarts; I'm Devin, by the way."

"We know," they answered in unison. After introducing themselves, they all settled into a conversation about, well, random shit, until Artimis casually slipped something into the conversation.

"So, Devin, are you gay?"

All five girls looked at him intently. After taking a moment to collected himself, Devin replied, "Would you be disappointed if I was?"

"No!" They quickly answered.

"Then yes, I am, and damn proud of it."

Artimis and Anila gave a slow clap while Àine looked like she was going to start crying for joy. From that point, the conversation became rather relaxed, until someone else in the common room said something about playing Truth or Dare.

"You coming, Devin," Artimis asked.

"I don't play Truth or Dare," he said, picking up the manga again.

"Oh no, you don't," Anila said, grabbing his arm. "As much as we love yaoi manga, we love you more, McQueen, so you're playing." Dragging him to the center of the room, she ignored his swearing at her to let him go until she had him sitting down in a chair, surrounded by their group.

"Right then," Artimis asked as Draco came to sit next to her, "who's starting?"

* * *

"Time," Sri called, but they didn't seem to hear her. Sighing, she turned back to the card game she was playing with Ginny, Hermione and Ron, Truth or Dare completely forgotten. She had been teaching them how to play Blackjack, and at this rate, they each owed her ten galleons.

After this kept up for another thirty minutes, Ginny folded, proclaiming that it was three in the morning, and she was going to follow everyone else's example and get some sleep. Hermione and Ron said the same thing, Sri collecting her winnings and heading up to the girls dormitory, glancing back over the railing once to see Harry and Maggie already asleep after their ten minute snogg fest.

A few moments after their friends had gone to bed, Harry and Maggie opened their eyes, cuddling in front of the fireplace for a moment. Harry turned to Maggie, taking the bunny ears off her head.

"What," she questioned as he headed his forehead to hers.

"Oh, nothing," he said before taking her lips in a heated kiss, pushing her back down on the sofa. Sliding her hands through his already messy hair, Maggie let his tongue in as it pushed against her lips, basically ravaging her mouth. She slid her hands from his neck down his shoulders and across his chest, undoing the buttons on his jacket and shirt. As she moved her hands across his bare chest, she couldn't help but notice his well-defined muscles from Quidditch.

Moaning into his mouth as he caressed her body, Maggie pulled Harry down so he was flush with her body, completely lost in everything. Only when they heard the clock strike four did they pull away reluctantly. Helping her to her feet, Harry kissed her once on the lips again before leading her up to the dorms, letting her go inside.

As soon as she shut the door, he leaned against it, sliding down until he was sitting on the ground. 'Why does she intoxicate me so,' he wondered before heading into his own dormitory.

* * *

"Dare."

"Ok, then, Anila," Artimis said getting up and whispering something in her ear. After she sat back down, Anila's eyes lit up. Slinking over to Devin, she sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Darling Devin," she began, "for a woman, do you find me sexy?"

Her friends busted out laughing at this, Draco totally confused, and everyone else sort of understanding what was going on.

"Yes I do, Anila."

"Would you go straight for me?"

Artimis was on the floor, tears of mirth streaming down her cheeks.

"Most likely."

"YES!" Anila kissed him square on the lips, completely pleased with herself.

"Ok, that's it, it's five in the morning, and we all need some damn sleep!" Artimis stood up, heading for the dormitories, everyone else following suit. Draco was still totally confused, but still happy that someone said they were going to continue the game tomorrow.

**

* * *

Yes, that is it for tonight, so please review! Bishies for all!**

**Serenity**


	12. Let the Games Begin!

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the fabulous Maggie, because I am posting this on her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAGGIE! tosses Harry plushies at her, along with sending Daniel Radcliffe to her door Oh, _TO ANYONE WHO OWNS A COPY OF THE FIRST HARRY POTTER MOVIE: I SHALL PROVIDE A LINK IN MY PAGE & AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER FOR SOMETHING YOU NEED TO TAKE A LOOK AT! YOU WILL LOVE IT IF YOU DOWNLOAD IT! _Now then, this chapter has no real plotline, but it's more or less for your pure amusement, alright? Good. Now, on with the fic! **

**Disclaimer: In no way am I associated with J.K. Rowling and her fantastic series. If I were, I would not be writing on here; well, I might, but still. You know who I own by this point in time, so ask before using them in your own works, please and thank you! **

**_Let the Games Begin!_**

The next morning, Slytherin students made their way into the common room on their way to breakfast, only to be surprised by something peculiar. Floating in the air were glittering words in neon purple, along with something in green beneath that.

"_Welcome to the monotonous new game of Death Dare! In short, all four houses shall participate, whether they wish to or not. The name of the darer shall be the first name, in their house colour. The second is the lucky victim who is currently being dared. Best of luck, and this is a do or die situation. Cheers!"_

Artimis and Anila sat on one of the many couches, waiting for the rest of their motley crew to awaken. Attempting to pull off the oh-so-innocent look, they failed miserably, proving their guilt in the message displayed for all to see. The first name listed was that of the later lady, the second being of their newly-acquired friend, who was also seated with them. Looking a bit paler than usual, Devin was muttering something when Artimis threw a pillow at him.

"Darling Devin, please refrain from telling the world the fact that you don't seem to have a root."

"Well she-it, Artimis, I ain't the only one who ain't got no root."

Anila, recognizing, the movie that all of this was coming from, interjected before Artimis could. "Devin! We do not use profanity or double negatives!" **(Ha ha, ya gotta love But I'm A Cheerleader!) **Artimis laughed as the rest of their troupe came downstairs.

"What…the…freak." Àine said looking at the floating message. "Crazy people!"

"…Should we be scared?"

"Yes you should, Moriko," Artimis said, cackling. Her friends just stared at her as she stood from her seat, dragging the rest of them towards the Great Hall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the other side of the castle, Maggie was shaking her head at the identical message in the Gryffindor common room. Harry, standing next to her, was heard to mutter, "No one is bloody safe..."

Upon arriving for breakfast, Ron called Harry over with a mouth full of food. Hermione rolled her eyes, muttering something about no manners what-so-ever. Sitting down, Ron asked Harry about the Quidditch match on Thursday, causing a rapid conversation to go on and Maggie and Hermione to ignore them.

Not long into their meal, laughter erupted from the Slytherin table, and Harry glanced over to see what all the ruckus was on about. "What is it Harry?" Ron asked between bites.

"I have no bloody clue, to be honest Ron." Going back to eating, he glanced at Maggie, who rolled her eyes at him, pointing her fingers like a gun and firing behind her at the Slytherin table.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After filling in the rest of her friends, Artimis sat down at the table. Moriko looked paler than Devin, Gwen was totally red, and Àine was beaming and shaking. They were trying to go about their business as usual, when Draco strutted over, sitting down to join them. As soon as he did, Artimis couldn't hold it in any longer. She cracked up, Anila and Àine following suit.

"What in the bloody hell...?" Artimis was pounding on the table, Anila holding onto the bench for support, while Àine looked a bit blue. Were they breathing? Just then, Draco felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Devin standing there, looking a bit jumpy.

"What do you want, McQueen?"

"Um, ah, well you see..."

Artimis had her head on the table as the mail came in, Badr perching on her goblet, a look of interest on the owl's face. Draco sighed exasperated. "McQueen, if you have nothing intelligent to say, then go bother someone else." Glancing at Anila, almost pleading with her, he sighed again. Just as Àine pulled out a video camera of sorts, Devin leaned down, kissing Draco deep. Artimis had grabbed the camera from Àine as she had pulled out a sketchbook and began to draw frantically, while Anila grabbed her own camera and snapped photos like a mad woman.

Several girls in the Hall erupted in hoots and applause, while some boys looked disgusted. Everyone was laughing so hard that they could hardly stay under any control, and refused to silence at the professors' commands. After the first five seconds, it seemed that Draco had forgotten that Devin was a male, and when they finally let up, he looked disgusted with himself. Artimis and Anila reached across the table, giving their friend high-fives while Artimis also dolled out five galleons to him. "Trust me," she said, "you've earned those."

Thankfully, the school had no PDA rules, so no one was in trouble for the moment. On their way to History of Magic, Draco cornered Artimis. "What in the hell was that about!" he hissed.

"Hay man, back off; for starters, I didn't dare him. Number two, you didn't seem too eager for that to end, so now I think every girl in this school wants a piece o' Devin, and three, I _know _I heard you moan." Laughing, she continued to walk to class, leaving a dumbfounded Draco standing for about a millisecond before unleashing his wrath on Anila, who was currently racing away from him into the classroom.

During lunch, the students found that Devin's name was in place of what was beginning to be referred to as "The Punisher" slot and our lovely American was "The Corpse." Why they came up with these titles, I'll never know, but that's what they decided upon. Maggie had been in the Gryffindor common room when she saw her name, glowing in red. "Oh hell no..."

Looking up from her game of Wizards' Chess with Ron, Sri glanced at Maggie, then the letters. "Oh hell no wha- oooh, ok, _now _I get it. Good luck handling that one, Crawford! Hay, you stupid prat! That was my knight!"

'Well, _that _didn't take too long.' Maggie thought as she headed back out into the hall for her next class; Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lucky her, they had double DADA with Slytherin, so she couldn't hide from Devin. Sitting down, Professor Lupin had not yet commenced the class, so Devin headed over to her. Sadly, he placed a purple note in front of Maggie, making her groan. "Ugh, why me, McQueen? Why not Artimis?"

"Because you're a bloody Gryffindor; nothing personal, Crawford." He said smiling as he sat down. Just then Lupin began class, though Maggie wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. Scrawled in green pen across the small note were words she had dreaded seeing.

"_'L, is for the way you look at me  
__ Dressed up, like a very sexy Playboy bunny  
__ Singing oh so sweetly for our very special Dumbledorely  
__ E is everyone will beg of you for an encore...'  
__Oh come on, don't tell me you don't love that song! Well, that's what you're singing for Dumbles! Cheers!"_

Sighing, she folded the note into her pocket while zoning back into their second lesson of casting spells without spoken words. Harry tapped her shoulder, mouthing a question about the note. Waving him off, she went back to paying attention, dreading dinner with a passion.

That evening, Maggie wore the bunny suit underneath her robes, dreading what she knew was coming. Another note had been supplied to her, via Artimis, detailing what she was to do. Sighing, she sat at the table, barely touching her food. The skirt had been removed from the costume, making her seriously feel like the bunny, and totally open for critiquing from the other students. Fun, isn't it?

All of a sudden, she heard music cue. Taking a deep breath, she muttered "Sonorus" before removing her robe and picking up a microphone that was just there for props. Walking up to the table she began the first part of the song.

"_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

_Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you"_

You could hear several cat calls from a few tables as Dumbledore blanched before laughing lightly. 'Well,' Maggie thought, 'might as well give them a show while I'm up here.' Walking back down from the table, she made her way back over to Harry, sitting in his lap while continuing with the song.

"_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can _

Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you!"

Once the song ended, she placed a kiss on the very red Harry's cheek, the crowed giving more whistles and applause. Muttering the counter-spell, she quickly removed the bunny ears and threw her robe back on, her own face clashing horribly with the pink bunny suit. After getting everyone settled down, Dumbledore smiled and looked at the students over his half-moon glasses.

"Well now, we should do dinner theatre more often, I see, though probably nothing that borderline inappropriate, wouldn't you say so, Miss Crawford?" Barring her face in her arms, Maggie was so red that you would have thought she was going to cry. No dear readers, she was just going to crawl under a rock and die.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After dinner, Ron was congratulating Maggie the whole way to the common room. "I mean, you should have seen your face, Harry, when she came and sat on your lap! And Dumbledore, I mean, bloody hell that was priceless! Just about as good as Malfoy being turned into a ferret in fourth year!"

"Ron, I'm tired and ready to die; can you please talk softer?" a horse Maggie asked.

Upon reaching the common room, Hermione finished giving Ron a lecture about tact before going back up to the girls' dormitory. Harry scooped Maggie into a big bear hug before kissing both her cheeks and her forehead.

"What was that for?"

"For having the courage to stand up and do _that? _Hell, _I _could never do that!"

"Harry, you play Quidditch; I'm sure you could pull that off."

"Yes, well, you made it much more interesting, you know!"

"Ok, what are you sucking up for, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders before kissing her once on the lips. Turning into the boys' dormitory, he bid her good night. Sighing, Maggie entered her own dorm, Sri in hysterics over the whole thing. "That," she choked out, "was bloody brilliant!"

"It _was _hilarious to see Dumbledore's face, I must admit." Hermione ran a brush through her hair again. "But I mean, you would have thought that the rest of the students would have shown a bit more tact!"

"Hay, just you wait, Hermione," Maggie said climbing into bed. "You'll get your turn, and then what will you do, eh?" Falling back into the pillow, Maggie sighed. 'Never, again will I listen to Artimis when she drags me places.'

**A/N: Ah yes, you have to love L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole. Again, happy birthday, Maggie! Daniel Radcliffe shall jump out of your birthday cake! Reviews are greatly appreciated; they're my anti-suicide, after all! I love hearing from you dear readers! Cheers!**

**Serenity**

**Goddess of the Moon**


	13. Holiday Perpetrations

**A/N: We start school in the morning. Joy. But I am updating for you all, because I love you so! And I was threatened by friends. I would like to give a shout out to them; yes, you know who you are! Also, one to Ketta dragontamer. Yes, I agree; D + D FOREVER! That'd be an interesting tale, but we shall save it for another day. Thanks once again to everyone who has supported me thus far!**

**_Chapter 13: Holiday Perpetrations_**

Most of November flew by like a breeze, the main source of entertainment coming in the form of Death Dare, which had become and infectious disease spreading throughout the student body. By this point, most of the students had received detention for some outlandish stunt, while those who hadn't were cowering in fear of the glowing letters.

It was late one Saturday morning, and Artimis was sitting on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room, reading a book. Badr was perched on the back of the sofa, cooing every now and then while she was petted by her owner. A few moments later, the silence was shattered as an extremely pissed off Draco entering, muttering a variety of curses under his breath. Artimis didn't notice it too much at first until Badr flapped her wings and gave a hoot, causing her to look up.

"Draco, you sound like a sailor; what's wrong?"

Pausing in his ranting, he looked at her as if he just noticed she was there. Breathing outwards, he turned to look at her. "My mother juts owled me."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"They want me to bring my girlfriend home for Christmas holiday."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't have one."

Artimis glanced up from her book. "Yah, that could be a problem." Running a hand through his hair, sighing. "Look, Crawford, I need a favor."

"Really now? Depends; what's the favor?"

"I need you to come home with me and pretend to be my girlfriend so that my mother doesn't marry me off at the ripe old age of sixteen."

She thought for a moment before responding. "Beg."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me; if you want my help, you need to beg."

"A Malfoy does **not **beg."

"Well then, you're just going to have to invite Parkinson, aren't you?" Shutting her book, Artimis headed back up to the dormitory before someone said something. "Artimis, I am on my hands and knees begging you; now, will you go?" Turning around, she saw that Draco was on the ground, his hands in a praying position. She smiled, setting her book down on an end table.

"Aww, Drakie-poo, I thought you'd never ask!" she cooed with a sugary voice, sliding down the banister to let him catch her. Once he did, Artimis nuzzled into his neck, restraining all the laughter she could_. "Mm, he smells nice. ARGH! Bad, bad, BAD THOUGHTS!"_ Just as she landed in his arms, some students began to enter the common room, several of which were heard to ask, "Are they a couple?"

Ignoring them, Artimis pulled away from Draco, who had the slightest pink tinge to his cheeks and didn't meet her eyes. "What, no thank you, Draco? Are you that insensitive?" His smirk was placed back on his face. "Well then, thank you then, Darling. Now, I do believe that we need to work on a back story for this, don't you?"

"Yah, that might be a good idea; it never fails to have forgotten something, eh?" Sending her own signature smirk towards her 'boyfriend,' Artimis sat down on the sofa, motioning for Draco to join her as they began to figure things out for their little charade.

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

Outside, a few of our favorite Gryffindors were also conversing about the upcoming break. The leaves were pretty much littering the ground as the five sat around laughing.

"So," Sri said, "what's everyone doing over the holidays? Let's start with you Weasley."

"Eh, I'm going with Mum and Dad to visit Charlie in Romania. What about you, Allester?"

"Hermione and I are going to France and Russia with our folks."

"Well, that'll be... erm, fun?"

"God I'd hope so. Besides, we might pick up some good-looking blokes, right?" Sri said while nudging Hermione in the side. Hermione rolled her eyes while mumbling something about being taken.

"So, what about you two," Hermione asked Harry and Maggie. "I'm staying here," they both said at the same time, looking at each other.

"So," Sri began, "It'll just be the two of you. In the dormitory. Alone. For three weeks. Remind me not to sit anywhere when we get back from holiday, 'Mione." Ron stifled a laugh while Maggie and Harry turned pink, trying to convince the others that they didn't do anything. Yet.

Suddenly, Maggie saw a pile of leaves and poked Sri in the shoulder, pointing it out to her. Grinning wickedly, the two got up and ran across the grass towards it, diving in while shrieking. When the others came over to see what was wrong, they burst up from the pile, throwing leaves at them and dragging them in to join their battle.

_**-------------------------------------------**_

"Alright, now that we've got our back story completed, there's only one more thing left to do," Artimis stated while coming back out of the girls' dormitory.

"And what would that be," Draco questioned from his seat on the couch.

"Pierce your ear."

"_What?"_

"Hay, I think you'd look good with a piercing; completes the while bad boy look you've got going. All you need is some leather and metal and a bike, then you're set! Now, hold this ice on your ear while I heat the needle."

"And mar my perfect skin! I'll pass, thanks."

"Aww, come on, Drakie! You'll look really sexy!"

"Is it possible for me to be sexier, Crawford?

"Ugh, you and your ego are probably bigger than your-"

"Wait, what's going on here?"

Turning to face the door, the two saw Devin looking at them from under his hair, the rest of Artimis's group plopping seats on the furniture to watch the 'fight.' "So, what's going on?" Devin asked again.

"Draco's afraid of getting his ear pierced. He thinks it'll look tacky."

"I do not handle well with any kind of torture that comes from you!"

"Wait, Malfoy is afraid of getting one measly piercing?"

"Yup."

"Boy-o, allow me to show you something." Devin walked over so he stood in front of the blonde boy, brushing his hair from his face. Ladies, if you thought Devin was sexy before, when you can actually see his face, I believe the term god-like comes to mind. However, that's escaping the point trying to be made.

In his left ear, there were three studs in his earlobe, and two in his cartilage. The other ear was basically a mass of silver studs and small hoops, and Artimis wanted a magnet really badly at the moment. He also had an eyebrow piercing on the left side of his face, a nose ring, and a stud just below his lower lip.

"Now, trust me, Malfoy, it does not hurt."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, need more proof?" Artimis nodded dumbly along with several other girls while she held ice to Draco's ear, who was also in a sort of shock, though not for the same reasons. "Fine," Devin said, removing his sweatshirt, followed by his My Chemical Romance T-shirt. Not only did he have an incredibly sexy body, but when he turned around, he had a large black heartagram in the middle of his back with purple filling in the gaps. Around that were several scenes; some were of a darker theme, while others were more light-hearted. Anila's jaw was on the floor for lack of trying, the rest of the girls still drooling over the shape of his body.

"You see, Malfoy, one little piercing is no big deal; you barely feel anything."

"Well, your nerves must have been shattered from all of that. Besides, I am ve- AHHHH!" When Draco wasn't paying attention, Artimis had broken her stare and stabbed the needle through his ear into a piece of cork, causing the poor boy to scream like a little girl. Not only that, but he jumped up and began to run around the common room with the needle still in his ear.

Sighing, Artimis turned to Devin. "Stop him would ya darlin'? And please, leave your shirt off for a while?"

Rolling his eyes, Devin grabbed Draco's arm when he came back around, throwing him into the chair. "Thank you," Artimis smiled at the Irish boy. "Now, let me take that needle out and replace it with an earring, alright? You look stupider than usual."

"I do _not _look stupid! That hurt!"

"Oh please, if your ear could feel anything at the moment, you'd feel my fingers squeezing your earlobe." Picking up a ruby stud, Artimis pulled the cork off the back of the needle and removed both, replacing it with the earring. "Here we are now, take a look at yourself!" Holding up a mirror to Draco, he looked and saw the glittering red gem on his right ear. "Hay, it doesn't look half-bad after all." Artimis smiled triumphantly.

"You see? It's not _that _bad, now is it? Like I said, you need a piercing if I'm going to assist you!"

Rolling his eyes, Draco pulled her into his lap, creating a small, but high-pitched, yelp to come from the American's throat. "I did not need anything for you to assist me other than you, Crawford," he growled into her ear. "Now, we're leaving in the morning, so I suggest you finish packing your bags before I do it for you."

Rolling her eyes, Artimis stood up, heading up towards the girls' dorm for the evening, but not before turning around and winking at him. "Love you too, Draco!" she said loud enough for all the Slytherins to hear.

A brief silence followed her shutting of the door. "Well then," Àine said, "who's up for some Exploding Snap?"

**A/N: _cackles_ This is my last update before school, and I'm pushing my time at the moment for this, so feel loved y'all! Reviews will make me update as soon as I can, because I already know what's going to happen! I love you all!**

**Serenity**

**XOXO**


	14. Last Minute Shoppers

**A/N: Eh he, long time no see, you guys! _:ducks from sharp objects thrown by the die-hard fans:_ Yes, I know it's been about eight months since I've updated anything on here, but my muse had left me! Seriously! But it's back now, so I'm updating! Huzzah! L'anyhoodle, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and remember to review at the end! **

The next morning, Artimis awoke to someone jostling her shoulder. Rolling over, she grumbled and slowly opened her eyes to see Àine standing over her, still in her pajamas. It took Artimis a moment to realize that there was a banging on the door.

"Àine, The hell…?" she mumbled.

"You have a visitor, and I would suggest you shut him up before I shove my wand up his bloody arse," she muttered, falling backwards onto her bed again. The rest of Artimis's friends were grumbling, throwing extra pillows at the door. Fumbling for the knob, she opened the door to reveal a very awake – and dressed – Draco.

"And why aren't you ready yet?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"Draco, what in the seven Hells are you on about? What time is it?" she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as a yawn escaped her lips.

"It's a quarter of six, and I told you yesterday that we were going to leave early so that we could swing into Hogsmede before everyone else shows up."

"A quarter of six? A _quarter of six?_ Do you have _any idea _as to _why _no one else is awake this early?"

"Oh shut up and get dressed already, Crawford," he spat, turning on his heels and heading back down to the common room. Shutting the door, Artimis turned around to find her friends sitting up, glaring at her.

"Hay, it is so not my fault, you guys; I didn't tell him to bang on the door at this ungodly hour, now did I?"

"Can I hex him, please?"

"As much as I wish you could, Anila, I don't want you getting detention again."

"Yah…hay, what'd you mean _again_?"

Artimis wasn't paying attention to her grumpy friends, because she was already looking through her trunk for some decent clothing. Pulling out a pair of blue jeans and a red turtleneck, she got changed, brushing out her hair and applying her standard make-up: some foundation, brown eyeliner, light brown eye shadow and some sheer pink lip gloss. After brushing out her hair and putting in some gold stud earrings, Artimis pulled on a pair of black boot socks and a pair of black combat boots.

Putting a few last things into her trunk, Artimis looked up to see that her friends were also packing to go home for the holidays. "I thought you all said you were going to sleep some more," she smiled.

"Well we were, before that boyfriend of yours-"

"He's _not _my boyfriend."

"-started banging down the door because he couldn't wait any longer to shag you."

"Gwen I swear to God I should strangle you right now!"

The slim girl blew her American friend a kiss before tying her hair back into a ponytail. Grabbing her black leather jacket – not a biker one, mind you – Artimis headed down the stairs with her friends to get some breakfast. Turning out of the common room, they were joined by Draco, who looked a tad agitated.

"What are you doing?"

"We're getting food, like any sane person would. Let me guess: you already ate, I take it?"

"No, I was going to take you to the Three Broomsticks while we were in Hogsmede so that we could take less time to go shopping."

Artimis stopped walking, her friends arching eyebrows and elbowing each other.

"Are you buying?"

"What kind of 'boyfriend' would I be if I didn't?"

Turning around, the brunette gave a sort-of salute to her friends. "Well, it's been fun, you guys, but I will see you after the holidays!"

"Hay, you're not getting out of here without giving us hugs first, you stupid Yank," Anila said, grabbing her friend and pulling her into a group hug. Draco rolled his eyes as the friends exchanged last-minute information as to where they would be during the holidays.

"Now don't forget," Moriko said, "I'm going to be in Japan with my mother,"

"I'm in Dover with my mother," said Àine, – since both girls were only really related because Àine's father had remarried,

"My parents are taking me to France," chimed in Gwen,

"And I'll be home this holiday with my entire family," finished Anila.

"Okay, I think I've got all that. Well, you all know where I'll be," Artimis rolled her eyes at the thought, "So I'll see you guys after break; Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" she called as she walked out the front of the castle with Draco.

"So," Moriko asked as they headed into the Great Hall, "how long do you think she'll last before killing him?"

"I give her one week before he seduces her," Anila said, sitting down to the table as other students filed in.

"Thirty seconds after setting foot inside the manor before she kills him," Moriko responded. "I'm not going to ask Gwen, since I know she wouldn't tell us even if she knew-"

"Hey!"

"-so how about you, Àine?"

"Hm," she pondered for a moment. "Well, it's Artimis, so it's pretty unpredictable. I'll bet on whatever actually happens. Pass the bagels, would you, Gwen?"

* * *

Stepping out of the carriage, Draco extended a hand for Artimis and led her through the village to the Three Broomsticks. It was after seven, and a few morning shoppers were out. No snow had fallen as of yet, but it was still a bit chilly.

Entering the pub, Draco let Artimis grab a corner booth while he ordered their breakfast. A few moments later, he sat down across from her.

"So," he said once their food was brought over, "who do you still need to shop for?"

"Um," Artimis pulled her list out of her pocket, "Let's see...Mom, Dad, Àine, I need to swing by the post office to get Devin's present, and-" she paused for a brief moment at the next name on the list, "-a friend of Maggie's."

"Why can't that sister of yours do her own shopping?"

"She can, but this guy and I are also pretty close, so she wanted me to grab something for him, that's all."

"Him?"

"It's a friend from the States; jeez, don't have a cow," she grumbled as she shoved some pancakes into her mouth. She would have told him that it was Harry, except for the fact that a) they pretty much hated each other, b) he was Maggie's boyfriend, and c) no one knew he was her brother.

"So," Artimis said after taking a sip of Pumpkin Juice, "who else do you need to shop for?"

"Just my mother."

"Oh, did you already get something for your dad, then?"

Draco stiffened. "My father's in Azkaban, so I don't really see the point."

"Oh," she said quietly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine. Are you done?"

"Uh, yah, let's go."

Paying for their meal, Draco opened the door for Artimis as they walked out into the chilly December air. They decided to meet back in front of the pub in an hour so that they could get to the train on time. Artimis headed to the post office, opening the door to a lot of owls hooting.

After a few people in line were done, it was finally her turn. "May I help you," asked the witch at the counter.

"Yes, is there a package for an Artimis Crawford back there?"

"Yes, would you like to take it with you?"

"Yah, that'd be great."

"Fifteen sickles, dearie."

Fishing the money out of her pocket, Artimis deposited the coins on the counter, taking the large package out of lady's hands and exiting the building. Carefully setting the package down, she pulled her list out of her other pocket and crossed Devin's name off the list. Picking the box back up, she headed towards two more shops, where she picked up a scarf for her mother, a singing tie for her father, and some magic coloured pencils for Àine, which never got any shorter or broke, and they were pretty much every colour and then some.

'Let's see,' Artimis thought, 'That just leaves Harry…' Walking down the street, she caught sight of something shining inside a shop window, and decided to check it out, since she had a little time until she needed to meet Draco.

Walking inside the jewelry store, she saw that what had caught her eye was a glittering necklace with a sun-shaped pendant. The rays and face seemed to be made of tiny topaz crystals, the eyes onyx, and the mouth rubies. The chain was relatively thick; more for a boy than a girl.

"Can I help you with something, miss?"

Artimis jumped as the shopkeeper entered from the back room. "Um, actually, could you tell me how much that necklace is? The one with the Sun on it."

"Oh yes, that one; the piece was intended more for a male, but-"

"No, I wanted to buy it for my brother," she laughed.

"Oh of course; do forgive me; I get so many young ladies in here shopping for themselves. You must be very close to him, I take it?"

"Well, not as close as we used to be, but we're getting there. Um, how much, now?"

"Ten galleons; would you like it gift wrapped? It's free of charge."

"Yah, that'd be great, thanks."

"Might I interest you in the matching Moon pendant, too, miss?"

Looking back into the display case, Artimis saw a smiling crescent Moon made out of diamonds and sapphires on a delectate silver chain.

"Oh, it's lovely, but no, not today; just need to get my last-minute Christmas shopping done. Thank you, and Merry Christmas!" Picking up the box, she waved at the lady behind the counter and headed back towards the Three Broomsticks, only to see Draco already waiting.

"Took you long enough," he said as soon as she was within hearing distance.

"Hey, I had more people to shop for than you did! Sheesh!"

Heading back towards the carriage, Draco held her packages for Artimis as she stepped inside. Once they were both comfortably inside, the carriage took off towards the castle train station.

"Artimis, may I inquire as to who this package is for?"

"Devin," she replied bluntly.

"May I also ask, what the bloody hell did you buy him?"

She looked up from her view out the window. "Not that it's any of your business, but, I ordered him a Panic! At the Disco hoodie and a pair of My Chemical Romance backstage passes for an upcoming show of theirs over break, since last time I checked they're in Ireland."

"Oh; a what and a pair of tickets for what?"

As they stepped out of carriage, Artimis nearly choked, then regained her composure. "You've never heard of Panic! At the Disco or My Chemical Romance? They're both wizard bands, for God's sake! Where have you been, Draco!"

"Apparently not where you hear about whatever it is you're talking about."

As the two boarded the train, walking past several groups of people on the platform who where all crying as if it was the end of the world.

"God, it's just Christmas break; you're going to see them again in a few weeks, for God's sake," Artimis muttered.

"I'll agree with you there, Crawford," Draco said, opening a compartment door. "After you, _Darling._"

"Thank you, _Sweetheart_," she said, stepping inside, Draco closing the door behind him. The two Slytherins reviewed what they had discussed the pervious night to make sure they hadn't left anything out, Draco fiddling with his earring the entire time.

Shortly after the train pulled out, Draco excused himself to go look for Crabbe and Goyle, leaving Artimis alone. Sighing, she propped her back against the window, stretching her legs out across the seat. Stretching, she sat for a moment before getting up and pulling a notebook out of one of her bags.

Sitting back down, Artimis pulled a pen out of the spiral binding, and began to write something down, every so often scratching out what she had just written. The compartment door opened a while later – nearly twenty minutes – to allow Draco back inside.

"What're you working on," he asked after a moment.

"Song," she mumbled without looking up.

"You write music?"

"Well, the music itself is all in here," she tapped her head with the back of the pen, "but I write out the lyrics a lot; was never very good at picking much out on the piano save for the melody."

"Well, I guess there's still a lot to learn about you, isn't there, Snowflake?"

"You have no idea, Dragon; you have no idea."

* * *

"Well then," Maggie said, plopping down in one of the common room couches, "how do you like that? I just talked with Sri before she and 'Mione left, and she said that Artimis had already gotten on the train! Huh!"

Harry sat down next to her. "She left without saying goodbye? Is that normal?"

"Surprisingly, it actually is."

"So, she's going back to the States, then?"

Maggie choked on the water she had just taken a sip of, so Harry patted her back. "You alright, love?"

"Um, yah, I'm fine; no, she's not going back to the States just for the break; she's, um, staying with a friend for the holidays." She gave Harry a sweet smile, sure that if she told Harry where his sister was going, he'd have a heart attack.

"Hey, Maggie?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Um, what do you think Artimis would like for Christmas?"

"You mean you haven't gotten her anything yet?"

Harry looked up at the ceiling, a slight blush creeping onto his face. Maggie opened her eyes wide, making a dramatic faint into the back on the couch. "Oh my God you haven't! What the devil's wrong with you! Come on, get some money; we're allowed to go down to Hogsmede all day for some last-minute shopping, so we're going to find you a present for her, alright? Come on, now!"

Dashing up the stairs with his girlfriend yelling after him, Harry rolled his eyes as he grabbed some extra coins. Heading back down to the common room, Maggie grabbed his arm, dragging him through the portrait hole, down the stairs, and out through the castle gates to one of the carriages.

Upon their arrival in Hogsmede, Maggie held a firm grip to Harry's arm, looking around for a good shopping possibility. Finally, she stopped. "There," she said triumphantly, pointing to a small jewelry shop. Smiling, she dragged an embarrassed Harry inside the store.

Looking at all the pieces inside the display cases, Harry finally stopped at one that caught his eye. "Hey Maggie, do you think this would be alright?"

"Let me see…oh my, it's beautiful! She'd kill for that! Excuse me, could you tell us how much that necklace is?"

"Ten galleons miss; you know, I just had someone in here earlier today looking at a piece similar to that this morning."

"Harry, you've got to buy it for her; she's your sister after all!"

"Well, I guess it's pretty enough…"

Maggie gave her boyfriend a look. "Harry, you have a lot to understand about women. Buy us jewelry or flowers and we're happy. Then of course, there's Artimis…"

"What's that mean?"

"Just give her something shiny and she'll be extremely happy."

Harry laughed. "Well then, I guess that's your way of telling me to buy it, then?"

"Yes, dag nabbit!"

Laughing again, Harry paid for the necklace and had it wrapped, deciding to take Maggie to lunch at the Three Broomsticks while they were still there.

"So," Harry said as they sat down to eat, "did you already get all your shopping done, Maggie?"

"Yup; what about you, Mr. I'm-Going-To-Wait-Until-the-Last-Moment-to-Figure-Out-What-My-Sister-Likes?"

"Actually, that was the last thing on my list, surprisingly."

"I'm in shock."

"Well aren't you in a pleasant mood today?"

"Oh, come on, love; you know I'm just messing with you!" Laughing, she leaned across the table and placed a quick peck on Harry's lips, sitting back down to finish her sandwich.

About fifteen minutes later, Harry and Maggie were coming back into the Gryffindor common room, with only a few other students staying at school for the holidays.

"Alright Maggie, I don't think you told me why you didn't go home for the holidays."

"Well I thought that was obvious."

"I guess not."

"A) The flight isn't worth it, and B) I'd much rather spend time with you than my family, who I can pretty much see anytime."

"I feel so loved."

"That's because you are, Mr. Potter. So, ready for me to wipe the floor with you in Wizard's Chess, again?"

"Oh, it's on, now."

Later that evening (as in, _waaay_ later), Harry was heard to be arguing with his girlfriend. "Oh come on," he pleaded, "best fifteen out of twenty!"

"Harry, we've been playing for four hours, and I've won more than you have, Sweetheart."

"But-"

"No, we had a deal: I won, you had to do your homework already."

Harry sighed. "Fine, fine."

Maggie smiled as she sat down on the sofa. "I'll make you a deal, though."

"What," Harry asked, standing behind her.

"If you get your Potions assignments done, I'll make out with you."

"You'd do that regardless of whether or not I do my Potions."

"Well maybe I won't; how do you like that, Mr. Potter?"

"Fine, fine! I'm going, I'm going!" Harry laughed as he headed back up to the boys' dormitory to grab his books before heading down to the library, but not before stealing a kiss from Maggie first.

"Harry, you little-!"

Harry darted through the portrait hole just as Maggie sent a pillow flying after him before falling back, exasperated, onto the sofa. 'Well then, this'll make for an interesting break, won't it?' she thought.

**A/N: Whew! That's a lot of typing! Now that you've reached the bottom, click that button to submit a review! Please no flames, though; I'm already aware that I'm not the most fantastic writer on the face of the Earth, so at least give me something that could help me get better if you have to critique, mmkay? Good! Thanks, you guys!**

**Serenity**


	15. There's More Than Just Magic in the Air

**_A/N: Wow, I seem to be on an update streak of every eight months, don't I? Well, Merry Christmas to all! This update is dedicated to my lovely friend, Aletha, because she wanted this update for her present, and, being such a wonderful person, I fulfilled her request. Again, I apologize for the major lack of updates, but there have been other updates, school, etc. that have been taking up some time. Remember to review at the end, lovelies!_**

_**The Other Half**_

_**There's More Than Just Magic in the Air**_

****

"So, you ready?"

Artimis looked over at Draco as they pulled up to the Malfoy manor. It was gated – not surprising – and the yard was particularly manicured. It was highly doubtful that anyone other than house elves took care of it. The building itself was pretty grand, but, despite the impressiveness of the property, it still had this cold feeling to it, even just from looking.

"Guess so; nice place you've got here."

Draco shrugged. "It's alright, I suppose."

"You're real spoiled, y'know that?"

"Of course; are you ready to start performing?"

"Bet I'm a better actor than you," Artimis smirked.

"Highly doubtful, but we'll find out soon, won't we?"

The carriage pulled up the gravel drive to the front entrance, the doors of their ride opening. Draco stepped out, extending his hand to his sham of a girlfriend. Taking a deep breath, Artimis took his hand, the gravel crunching underneath her feet. She followed Draco to the front door, which was quickly opened by about four house elves. Entering the foyer, there was a curved staircase to the right, a grand chandelier overhead, and several tapestries and portraits bordering a series of doors.

"Wow, Snob Hill," Artimis commented, more to herself than to Draco. Regardless of her intention, he still heard her, and cracked a smirk. There was a clicking of heels, and, glancing up, Artimis saw a lovely blonde woman coming down the stairs.

"Draco, darling, welcome home," she said, but with a slight edge to it, much like her face. Artimis began to assume that the entire family wasn't very good at showing emotion that would come the most naturally to others, especially since neither mother nor son made a move as if to even hug.

"It's good to see you, Mother," Draco said, nodding his head. "Have you been well?"

"Well enough, thank you; what's that in your ear?"

Draco's hand went up to the earring Artimis had forced in. "Oh, just an earring, Mother; nothing horrid to worry about, I assure you."

"Alright, alright; so, who might your lady friend be?"

With the attention shifting to her, Artimis flinched, but oh-so slightly, and hoped they didn't notice at all. She smiled, and Draco stepped next to her.

"This, Mother," he said, placing his arm around her waist, "is Artimis Crawford; my girlfriend."

Mrs. Malfoy's face lit up at the words. "Splendid to meet you at last, Artimis."

"It's lovely to finally meet you, too, Mrs. Malfoy," she responded in a well-rehearsed aristocratic tone.

"Please, dear, call me Narcissa. I am very glad that you were able to stay with us over the holiday."

"No trouble at all Mrs. - Narcissa; your hospitality isn't going by unnoticed, I assure you."

Narcissa smiled, her features softening. "Well, I'll be in the sitting room if you two need anything. Draco, why don't you show your sweetheart to her room; I'm sure you both must be exhausted."

Draco nodded, his mother turning and walking through one of the doors, closing it behind her. Once he was sure his mother had gone, Draco let out a sigh, turning to Artimis.

"Well, it seems she bought it, doesn't it?"

"Guess so; on that note, will I get to see where I get to sleep now?"

"Well, I was just going to say that you should be sleeping with me-"

"Dream on, Draco; I am _not _that kind of girl," Artimis said, walking towards the staircase. "Shall we?"

Draco walked up the stairs, leading Artimis to a room on the back of the house. Opening the door, Draco bowed, letting her in with a smirk.

"Your room, Mademoiselle."

Stepping inside, Artimis let out a faint gasp at the design. The bed was a four-poster, with intricate designs on the silver banisters, and a silvery-blue curtain hanging about it. There were two sets of additional doors in the room: one that was to a closet, the other to a private bathroom. Next to a large bay window was a silver vanity, as well as doors to a balcony on an adjacent wall.

Walking farther in, Artimis absorbed her surroundings, forgetting that Draco was behind her, leaning against her doorframe with a half smirk, half smile.

"You like it, I assume?"

Turning around, Artimis gave him the same look. "I think it's lovely, Draco; thank you."

"You're most certainly welcome. I'll give you a chance to settle in, but let me remind you that we'll be having dinner at six, and semi-formal dress is required."

"Lovely."

"Of course I am," Draco smirked. "If you need me, I'll be right down the hall- the door with the serpent on it is mine."

"I never would have guessed."

Draco stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. Tossing her purse on the bed, Artimis looked around the room, finding her clothes in the appropriate locations; house elves, of course. Glancing at the clock, she decided she could squeeze in a quick cat nap before needing to get changed for dinner, since she knew it'd take her forever to find anything suitable to wear. Jumping onto the bed, she sunk down into the comfy mattress, closing her eyes and drifting into dreamland.

Artimis awoke a bit later with her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw that it was a quarter to five.

"Shit," she muttered, walking to the bathroom, tossing her clothing to the ground as she went. About forty minutes later, she came back out of the bathroom, only to find a dress laid out on the bed for her. It was simple, about to the knee, with a halter neckline and a lovely pale green color. There was also a pair of heels in the same shade next to the bed, ready for her to put on.

Quickly changing, Artimis added some makeup and pulled back part of her hair in a silver clip she found sitting on the vanity. Her jewelry had been placed in the boxes that were also on the vanity, so she pulled out a long pair of silver earrings and a matching necklace that ran straight down the plunging neckline of the dress. She assumed that it was Draco who selected the dress, since a) she didn't own it, and b) she wouldn't normally opt for something that revealing for dinner with someone's parents.

There was a knock at the door as she was slipping on her shoes. Walking towards the door, she asked who it was.

"Your dinner date for the evening," Draco's muffled voice said from the other side of the thick oak door.

Artimis smirked to herself, opening the door to find Draco dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt. She thought she saw his eyes widen for a moment, but she assumed that it was wishful thinking, since he proceeded to eye her up and down.

"You look particularly fetching this evening, Artimis."

"Why thank you; you don't look too bad yourself, Draco. So, shall we?"

Draco extended his arm for her, leading her down the stairs and into the dining hall.

"So, you never did say how you two ended up meeting," Narcissa was saying over dinner. Artimis looked across from her to Draco, motioning for him to take the question.

"Well, we were on the train to school this year, and we kind of ran into each other in the hall, quite literally. Some words were exchanged, but by the time we got to school, we'd actually started talking like civil people. Got to school, and we really hit it off after a while, and the rest, as they say, is history."

Narcissa sighed wistfully, looking at Artimis. "You two are a very lucky couple. Tell me, Artimis, what family are you from, again?"

"The Crawford's, M- Narcissa; we're from the United States, as I'm sure you can tell."

"Oh, you're of _that _family?" she looked at her son. "Draco, I'd hold onto this one, if I were you; the Crawford's are a very prestigious pureblood family, you know."

"I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon, Mother," Draco said, sending Artimis a wink.

"Well, since we've all cleared our plates," Narcissa continued, "I'll leave you two to your own devices until the morning, alright?"

"Alright; dinner was lovely, Narcissa, thank you," Artimis said with a smile, standing up as the table cleared. As the two walked out of the dining room, Narcissa made a sound, causing the two to stop and turn around.

"Look who's under the mistletoe," she said in a sing-song voice. Looking up, Artimis and Draco saw the leaves directly above their heads, a small gulp coming from the throat of the former.

"Come on, now, give us a kiss," Narcissa urged.

Artimis quickly leaned forward, pecking Draco on the lips as briefly as she could, smiling at her hostess.

"Oh, I get it; saving yourself for later this evening, then? Don't look at me like that, dear girl; I was your age once, too, you know. You two be safe now, you understand?"

"Don't worry mother; you won't be having any grandchildren out of wedlock, I promise," Draco smiled. "Goodnight, Mother."

He escorted Artimis back upstairs, her face burning red at his mother's comment. They stopped in front of her bedroom, and she was still babbling about it.

"To think that she would even _think _we were...oh _God, _what would my parents think?"

"Artimis?"

"-I mean, I'm not that kind of girl, last time I checked; I've done a lot of things, but really-"

"Artimis, stop talking for a second."

"-never been so embarrassed in my life, I don't think. I mean, come _on! _I would never-"

Artimis was cut of this time, not by Draco's words, but his lips. It was a light kiss, and didn't last long, because he pulled off while she was still in shock.

"Happy Christmas Eve, _darling,_" he said, nodding his head and walking into his room.

Blinking twice, Artimis gave a growl of frustration as she shut her door soundly behind her.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Maggie beamed as her beau came down the stairs the next morning. Harry yawned, seeing his girlfriend seated cross-legged on the ground next to the tree.

"Happy Christmas to you, too," he smiled, glad he'd decided to get dressed first.

"Can we open presents now? Can we, can we, can we, can we? _Please?_"

"Maggie? How many Chocolate Frogs have you had already?"

"Enough; so, is that a yes to opening presents?"

Harry sat down on the floor next to her, mussing his hair again. "Let's."

Maggie dove for the boxes, handing Harry one while she found one for her. Looking at the label on it, he found it to be from the Weasley's, and opened it with a smile to reveal another sweater.

"Doesn't she send you a sweater every year," Maggie said, opening the package from her parents, which contained several sparkly pairs of earrings.

"Yes, but there's always a lot of candy with it," Harry said, motioning to the pile of sweets he'd just dumped to his left.

"Nice," she said, handing him the package from Hermione.

"Okay, so we've gone through almost all of them," Maggie said, hunting around the tree to make sure there weren't any boxes hiding from her. "Open mine next!"

"Alright, alright," Harry laughed, picking up the box with gold paper in front of him. Taking off the paper, he smiled to find a new broom kit under the wrapping paper.

"Thank you, Mags," he smiled, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

"Well, I figured that you'd need it, since that's all you ever do is fly, you know," Maggie smiled, picking up the box from Harry. "May I?"

With a nod from him, she tore away the paper, lifting the lid to find a gold necklace with a heart-shaped locket at the end of it. Opening the locket, she saw a picture of her and Harry inside, who kept kissing each other and beaming.

"Harry, I absolutely _love it,_" she grinned, throwing herself forward and hugging him.

"Well, that was the idea, so I'm glad you love it," he smiled, kissing her again.

"Can you put it on for me," she asked.

"Sure, turn around."

"Mmkay, so we've just got the presents from Artimis left; I'm a bit scared to open them, actually."

"Well, how about you open yours first, then I'll open mine?"

"Sounds like a plan, Stan," Maggie smiled, opening the box. She laughed as she pulled out a picture frame, which held the image of Maggie, Artimis, and their friends from back home all at the beach, splashing each other and disturbing the peace.

"Friends," Harry asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah; this is from last summer, actually," Maggie smiled, setting it on the table. "I remember that picture, actually. Now, open yours!"

Harry rolled his eyes, opening the small box and pulling out a gold chain with a sun pendant on it.

"Well, this explains a lot," Maggie smiled. "You two think alike, so you must be twins."

"Yeah, guess so," he said, still looking at the crystal-encrusted pendant. "That's really cool, now that I think about it."

"Of course it is," Maggie grinned.

"So, no one's going to be home for a few more days," Harry said, a gleam in his eye. "Whatever shall we do to occupy ourselves?"

"Harry..."

"I mean, there's no one else around in the Common Room or anything..."

"Harry, you're scaring me."

Harry stopped talking, suddenly pouncing on Maggie, tickling her.

"Oh God, Harry, I can't breathe," she laughed, sliding out from underneath him and jumping over the couch.

"Yeah, you better run," Harry called after her as she ran around the Common Room.

* * *

"Happy Christmas, you two," Narcissa beamed as Draco and Artimis entered the living room, the tree packed with presents.

"Holy..." Artimis started, catching herself before she said something she'd regret. Draco acted like this was an everyday thing, which it probably was in his case. Narcissa took a sip of her tea, watching the two teens.

"Well, aren't you going to open them, then?"

Artimis slid into the presents, tossing one at Draco. They spent the next couple of hours going through all the boxes, finally coming to a manageable amount. There were more presents opened than Artimis was willing to accept, except for Narcissa sitting right there, and she had bought most of the gifts.

"Hey, who's this one from," Draco said, picking up one for Artimis, trying to see who'd sent it. Realizing who it was, she quickly grabbed it from Draco, ripping off the paper, so as not to let him see Harry's name scrawled across it. She went wide-eyed as she pulled out he silver moon pendant her brother had sent, clasping it around her neck.

"Remind me to thank Maggie when we get back to school," she said, covering up who'd _really _sent it. "Here, Draco, this one's for you," she added, handing over a green box with a silver bow on it.

"Aw, you shouldn't have," he smirked, opening the present. Inside the box were a few black leather straps which Artimis explained to be necklaces, a silver belt with the Slytherin crest as the buckle, and a ring formed by a silver dragon.

"Thank you, darling," Draco said with an actual smile, sliding the ring on his left middle finger, "I'll never take it off."

Artimis smiled. "Glad you like it."

"Now, open mine," he said, handing her a silver box. Removing the paper, she opened the lid, her eyes widening momentarily at the ring inside. It was a fairly simple band – platinum - with small purple and green stones around it. The ring was on a delicate silver chain, which Artimis picked up, looking at the ring.

"Draco..."

"Hmm?"

"...Thank you, it's beautiful," she smiled.

"May I," Draco asked, motioning for the chain.

"Yeah, of course."

Just as she shut the clasp, a flash went off, causing the two to turn to face Draco's mother, who was beaming with a house elf and a camera next to her.

"You two are just so cute, I couldn't resist," she smiled.

"Draco, does your mother scrapbook, by any chance?"

"Don't think so...why?"

"Just wondering why there've been a lot of pictures, that's all."

"Okay, you two, I'll leave you alone to do...whatever it is you're going to do," Narcissa smiled, gliding out of the room.

"Well then," Artimis said, sitting on the couch, "what to do, what to do..."

"We could always take her advice and go shag."

"I'll pass, thanks."

"Snog?"

"How about...no?"

"Well, you're no fun."

"Oh, I'm a lot of fun, just not with you."

"I think I resent that," Draco said, sitting next to her.

"Okay, it's a free country," Artimis shrugged.

They sat there for a few minutes, watching the fire, until, next thing she knew, she was on her back, ice blue eyes looking into hers.

**_A/N: Remember to review, lovelies. Merry Christmas! I'll try and work more on this one soon, promise! Again, thank you to those who have stuck with this ::mwah!::_**

_**Serenity**_


	16. Hazy Shade of Winter

**~*A/N: So there's no real point in trying to give you a reason for how long this has taken, especially since it isn't an epic. I would, however, like to apologize for just how horrid nearly all of my early chapters on this are. I want to go back and have them make more sense, but then even **_**less **_**would get done than already does. Therefore, some things I ask you to just accept (assuming you were paying attention earlier), because frankly, I have grown as a writer, and my earlier installments of this were crap. With that being said, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter, with (mostly) proper grammar and a more coherent stream of thought!**

"Draco, wha-"

"Ssh, Mother's hiding around the corner with the camera. If we stay down ~*here, maybe she'll think we listened to her and leave us alone."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I think you've ever said." Draco kept Artimis from moving by lightly gripping her wrists. She sighed, staying where she was while awkwardness washed over her.

After a few minutes, Draco let up, returning to his previous sitting position. "Coast is clear."

"Well gee, thanks for that. Really, was it necessary?"

"Completely; I for one was growing tired of all the photographs."

"Oh? I was sure that you of all people would bask in the glow of attention."

"Oh I would, but it's odd to have this kind of attention here."

"How so?" She hugged her knees to her chest.

He thought for a moment. "Mother's never taken so many photos in succession. Ever since father became…indisposed, she's changed quite a bit. I'm not sure if it's for the better."

"Sorry; I wish I knew what to tell you, but I don't. I'm sure it's just a phase, really. She'll be back to her old self before long. Though I'm not sure how that is, so I can't give you my input on preference of personality."

"The thought is appreciated, I assure you."

The fire crackled in the oversized fireplace. Artimis slid the ring back and forth across the chain as the grating sound faintly reached her ears. Draco was spinning his ring around his finger, lost in as much thought as his companion. Artimis was the first to drift back to consciousness, and stood.

"So I'm fairly certain that I have yet to get the grand tour of your oh-so humble dwellings. Could I trouble you for the nickel tour?"

Draco looked at her. "Oh why not. Allow me to escort you through the maze that is the Malfoy manor." He gave a mock bow, escorting her from the room.

**

* * *

**

"Harry, I really do need to finish this, I hope you know."

"You've said that; why?"

"Because I might be doing alright now, but I feel like I'm slowly drowning in all of the material that I didn't learn at my old school."

Harry leaned back in his chair. "But you've been in the library for _hours_! There's only a few days left in break, and you're going to spend them _studying_? You sound like Hermione."

Maggie closed her book, using her finger as a bookmark. "Yes, and look at her performance in class versus yours. Harry, I don't want to fall behind because of the difference of education across the pond."

"Oh fine. Way to guilt me in to reading." He stood up, turning to select a book from one of the many shelves.

Maggie smiled victoriously to herself, reopening her book to study. Up to this point, she had spent most of her break doing things with Harry, all of which included her clothing staying on. And yes, it had been fun, but she did need to remind herself that she was at school, which meant that studying was of some importance. Education for American witches and wizards was similar in a general sense, but there was still such a huge switch between the ways that they were learning on either side of the Atlantic. It was taking a lot for Maggie to concentrate and to keep decent grades; her once perfect average had slipped since the transfer to Hogwarts from the Salem Academy for Witches & Wizards.

Harry flopped back down in his seat, cracking open the book he'd grabbed. Maggie glanced up from her reading. "What'd you get?"

Harry tilted the book up so she could read the cover: _Quidditch through the Ages_. She rolled her eyes. "Out of everything the library has, you decide to read about Quidditch."

"You told me that I should be studying; you just didn't specify what subject."

"Okay, my fault. Lord. Don't you know everything there is to know about it anyway?"

"Quidditch is a very complicated sport! Besides, I want our team to do exceptionally well this year. And no, I don't know everything; just enough to be team captain, apparently."

"I'm shocked that the team still has faith in you."

"I resent that."

"It's understandable." Maggie returned to her book. "Now hush; I have _real_ studying to do."

For all of five minutes, the library was quiet, save the turning of pages and the faint sounds of breathing from the two Gryffindors. Maggie jumped ever so slightly when Harry chose to disturb the peace.

"So, wanna celebrate the new year on the Astronomy tower tomorrow?"

"Well, it sounds like a plan; did you have to ask me right this second?"

"I suppose not-"

"Good. Now _hush_. You _are _allowed to go do something else, you know. I'm not asking you to sit here and watch me study; that just sounds creepy."

"I'm getting a sense of déjà vu here; that happened to Hermione during fourth year."

"Really now? This I need to hear about." Maggie closed her book while Harry recounted the events surrounding the Triwizard Tournament, beginning specifically with Hermione and Krum's sort-of relationship. From there, it spiraled out towards the darker regions of that school year, coming to an end somewhere around the time of Cedric Diggory's death. Throughout the tale, Maggie sat entranced, images painting themselves across her mind. Sure, she had heard things about the incident, but the Americas were pretty much a whole world away, and, despite the significance of this event, a great deal of it had been diluted for the American audiences. The condensed version, of course, did the tale no justice.

"And, well, no one wanted to hear that Voldemort was really back, especially from Dumbledore. Hearing it from him almost made it gospel for most of us, and you know that most families want to keep their kids in the dark."

Maggie ran her hands through her hair. "I don't even know how to react to that. I mean, that's pretty heavy for anyone, but you were only fourteen… how did you stay so strong?"

"I never really thought that I did. I mean, I guess I just had kind of learned to deal with it by that point. I've never exactly had what you'd call a "normal" year at Hogwarts."

"So I've heard. Can you do normal?"

"I'd like to think so; will you be there if I try?"

Maggie reached across the table and gently squeezed Harry's hand. "Where else would I possibly be?"

**

* * *

**

"Five minutes left until the New Year, everyone! Grab a glass, please; grab a glass!"

It was a small party, especially for a Malfoy affair. A few prominent families (that weren't yet under suspicion for Death Eater activity) attended the New Year's Eve party that Narcissa Malfoy threw, and Artimis felt about as uncomfortable as was possible for someone in her situation. Aside from Draco, she knew absolutely no one there, and it unnerved her. One of the House Elves walked by with a tray of drinks, and she grabbed two. She downed the first, placing it back on the tray while Draco picked up one for himself.

"That's your fifth glass this evening, I hope you know," he commented, taking a sip from his second glass. "I don't think champagne will do anything good for you."

"Draco, I am in a room filled with friends of your mother who all seem to know me, but I haven't the foggiest as to who any of them are. Now, I'm popular, but when some eighty-something man whom I've never met in my _en_tire life approaches me and asks how my father's doing after his bout of exhaustion last year, I start becoming a bit unnerved. Therefore, champagne is going to be just splendid for me right now."

Draco gently placed his hand on top of her glass. "As much sense as that makes, I don't want you getting completely pissed before midnight; you want to look okay in front of Mother's friends, right? Staying on your feet is the first step in achieving that. Besides, I'd hate for you to become ill on your lovely dress."

Artimis lowered her glass. Draco wasn't lying, the dress _was_ lovely. Blood red fabric wrapped around her chest and hung straight to the floor covering a pair of black heels that she was about ready to discard. A single black ribbon circled her throat, accompanying the ring that Draco had given her. Artimis had pulled her hair up for the evening, showing off teardrop-shaped ruby earrings. She looked at him through black-rimmed eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'm nearly emotionally unstable because I'm terrified someone will find out we're faking, and all you care about is if I run the dress. God, that is so you."

"_Relax_, will you? The evening is almost over, and no one has any reason to question our relationship; what do they care if we're together or not? We just had to convince my mother, that's all."

"Yeah, but she's been watching us all night like we're about to upset some master plan."

Draco tugged at his bowtie. "I'm sure she's only wondering how long our clothing is going to remain on and intact."

Artimis rolled her eyes. "You're mental, I hope you know that."

"One minute left in the year, friends; make it count for something!"

Narcissa, who was the epitome of elegance in green, had a smile plastered on her face with a white-knuckled hand wrapped around the back of a chair. She tried so hard, but it was obvious that she wasn't the same without her husband around. Even with the five or so glasses of bubbly she'd consumed, Artimis could see that from her post in the corner.

Draco wrapped an arm around hers, guiding his date to the center of the room where the rest of the party had gathered. His mother tilted her glass toward her son, quite pleased with his choice of a companion. The seconds ticked by as the chattering of the guests turned to the traditional countdown.

"Three…two…one…!"

The hour switched to midnight, ushering in the New Year with all the fanfare the party could muster. Streamers and confetti fell from the ceiling, covering anyone and anything that was in the room. Artimis looked up, laughing at the unexpected display. Draco watched as she closed her eyes, and, placing a hand on her bare shoulder, kissed her.

**

* * *

**

"Happy New Year!" Maggie and Harry toasted with Butterbeer and exchanged a tender kiss. The starry sky seemed to glow a bit brighter as the year rolled over, but that didn't make it any less cold. Despite the fire that Maggie had conjured on the stone, Harry pulled the large afghan tighter around the two of them.

"What'd you wish for, Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Your New Year's wish; what was it?"

"If I told you that, then it wouldn't come true."

Maggie nodded thoughtfully. "You're right, of course. Harry, this is absolutely beautiful; thanks for dragging me up here."

"I hope you're not too cold."

Maggie cocked a half smile. "I've lost feeling in my toes and fingers, but I'll manage."

Harry pulled her closer, letting her lean back on his chest while he leaned against the tower wall. He stared up at the stars, watching them glitter and sparkle in the night sky. The sight was dazzling, as was the girl he was sharing the evening with. It was strange- their relationship. Everything had happened so fast since she'd turned up during the sorting ceremony. They had barely known each other, only a few months ago, and now they were curled up under a blanket, celebrating the New Year together. Not that he would change any of it, mind you, but the speed in which everything had occurred was almost dizzying to think about.

"What're you thinking about?"

"Us."

"I like when you says 'us'. It makes me happy." Maggie smiled. "What about us?"

"You see those two stars?"

"Um, which two? There're a lot of stars in the sky, Harry."

"The two stars right next to each other; the ones a bit brighter than the ones around them." Harry took Maggie's hand and guided it until it pointed to where he was looking.

"Okay, yeah. What about them?"

"That's us. Sure, we're surrounded by other brilliant people, but we're still right with each other, and we shine because of each other. At least, you make me feel like I could shine."

Maggie leaned her head back to look at Harry. "If I sparkle at all, it's because you give me light. Harry, I couldn't imagine being anywhere else than right here with you."

He leaned his head forward and kissed her. "Thanks for that, really. Is this all a bit too sappy?"

"Perhaps just a tad. And while we might be a bit sappy, we're also going to freeze to death if we stay out here too much longer."

Harry grunted in agreement, sliding back from Maggie and standing. She extinguished the fire while he helped her to her feet, both returning to squish together under the blanket. They walked back inside the castle, immediately feeling the temperature difference from the frigid early January morning outside.

**

* * *

**

The House Elves were busy cleaning up the mountains of streamers that littered the ballroom and spread to the entryway. Narcissa and Draco were sending their final guests out the door, all of whom had spurted compliments on the lovely party during their departure. With the last guests gone, Narcissa closed the front door with a contented sigh.

"Well, that was another successful evening, wouldn't you agree, Draco?"

"Yes, mother, of course."

"Make sure that Artimis is fine, will you? I think she might have had one too many glasses of champagne this evening."

"I'm sure she's fine, but I'll check on her."

She smiled sadly at him, rubbing his shoulders. "I'm off to bed, then. Happy New Year, Draco dear." She kissed his forehead.

"Happy New Year to you too, mother." She lifted her dress and trekked up the staircase. Draco reentered the ballroom. "Well, now that we're alone…" he realized he was speaking to no one. Mildly confused, Draco looked around, unable to discover where Artimis was. He glanced outside, only to find her perched on the base of the fountain with a bottle in her hand. He opened the door, letting the frigid winter air rush inside the house. It had started snowing, the white flakes having difficulty sticking to the ground. He made his way over to Artimis, crossing in front of her and sitting on her right.

"What're you drinking?"

Artimis glanced down at her hand. "Dunno," she took a drink, "but it's damn good."

They sat in silence for a moment, their icy breath dancing in the winter air. Draco tapped her hand, and she relinquished the bottle to him. He took a swig, handing the bottle back to her.

"Red current rum," he said. "Where'd you get it, anyway?"

"Your mother had it out in the kitchen, and the House Elves hadn't put it away yet. I didn't think anyone would miss it terribly. Besides, this has been a strange evening." She looked up at the sky. "I'm surprised to see the stars through the snow."

"You're going to freeze out here, you know that."

"I can't feel cold right now. Or maybe I'm already frozen and getting frostbitten, who knows. The point is, I'm fairly certain that freezing is far off. Or is it…?"

Draco took the bottle again. "Exactly how much have you had to drink this evening, anyway?" He took another drink.

"Put it this way: that bottle was mostly full when I got a hold of it."

The weight of the bottle suggested that it was far lower than it was when she'd gotten a hold of it. Draco took another drink, handing it back to his inebriated companion. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

"I'll tell you when I've had enough," she mock shouted. "But you're probably right. I just don't want to go back in yet."

"The party's over, Artimis. No more creepy old men lurking inside."

"What about creepy young men?"

"When you've got a dashing guard such as myself? Hardly."

Artimis rolled her eyes, smiling. A chill ran up her spine, sending her into a bout of shivers. Draco slid off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders. She nodded in appreciation, looking back up at the sky. The snow was finally beginning to turn the world white, including the two teenagers. Draco looked out across the expanse of the Malfoy property. The snow had sent the world in to a silent slumber, a white blanket in the darkness.

"Why'd you kiss me earlier," her voice jolted him back to the garden.

"Kisses are customary on New Year's, and if we didn't mother would've been oh-so disappointed with us."

"No, I know that. But why why'd you kiss me like you did?"

"Sorry, I'm not tracking."

"That wasn't how you kiss someone you're just using for your own ends. I should know, because I've done that."

Draco became flustered. "Well, I mean, what I meant to do was-"

"It's fine, really; it's late, you're cold, and I'm drunk. Beddie-bye time." Artimis stood up, stumbling a bit while the snow fell off of her. Draco rose, grabbing her arm while she caught her balance.

"Better?"

"Not," she yawned, "not really, but I'll be okay." She took a step forward and stumbled again. "Okay, maybe not so much."

Draco rolled his eyes, scooping her up bridal-style – with much protesting – and carried the Yankee back inside. After she'd calmed down, Artimis wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, nuzzling her face against him. There she stayed while he carried her up the stairs and laid her on her bed.

Once he'd retrieved he jacket from the somnolent lady, Draco pulled his wand from the inside pocket and muttered a spell, drying both of their forms. He felt a wave of heat briefly wash over him while his clothes and body temperature regulated themselves, and watched while Artimis's clothing followed suit. He pulled down the covers, tucking her in to bed.

"'Coulda dunnit m'self," she mumbled.

"Hush, get some sleep. You're going to have a nasty headache when you wake up anyway."

"Mmkay. G'nigh' Draco," Artimis curled up under the covers, apparent consciousness becoming a thing of the past.

Draco kissed her forehead, carefully closed her bedroom door, and returned to his own room. Being significantly less smashed than his companion, he was able to change out of his formal clothes and in to something far more comfortable.

The fact that Artimis had picked up on exactly _how _he was kissing her was a flustering thought for the young wizard. He'd figured she'd been too drunk to really notice any of that, but didn't even begin to think that she'd remember him doing it. There was nothing for him to do, really, except be ready to return to school in a few days. He turned out the lights. School was not something he was excited about resuming; Draco didn't feel that Hogwarts had much left to teach him by that point. But lately, it _had _seemed to be presenting its students with an interesting variety of social experiences. If for nothing else, those were worth returning for.


	17. Revelations

**~*A/N: Yeah, I know, I'm horrible at updating this, I get it. I still hope you review, though, because you know how I feel about those. Just a couple words to let me know what you think really isn't that hard, guys. I hope you enjoy!*~**

* * *

Hogwarts was filled once again as the tidal wave of students flowed back into the halls with stories fresh from the holidays. Gifts were being displayed by everyone, and hugs were distributed freely as if the students hadn't seen each other in ten years. The Gryffindor common room was no exception to this.

"And the Eifel Tower, my _God_, those Muggles can do a lot without magic!" Sri was finishing retelling the adventures she and Hermione had over the holidays. "I don't know how they did it, but they did."

"Sounds like you had a great time," Maggie laughed.

"You could say that. So, how was your holiday?"

"Don't say it like that, jeez. It was good. Tried to get caught up on the gap in education, slept, ate, snogged… the usual."

"So where should I _not _sit?"

Maggie threw a pillow at her friend. "_So_ unnecessary, Sri. There was no shagging involved; not even close."

"How disappointing. Ah well, there's always summer holiday."

"What about summer holiday?" Harry and Ron chose that moment to join the girls.

"Oh, nothing."

"We just got back from Christmas, and you're already discussing the next break?"

"Calm down, Ron, it's just speculation. It's perfectly reasonable for me to want time away from this fine educational facility."

"Actually-"

"Quiet, Crawford."

Maggie grinned. She had no idea what she was going to do with her friends sometimes. While everyone listened to Ron talk about his time with Charlie, she chose to space out. She loved the magical part of England she'd experienced. She had great friends and a wonderful boyfriend. It was quite possibly one of the better years she'd had at school.

**~*~**

"Neville, I asked for your rat to be a teacup, not a tart."

"Sorry, Professor."

Transfiguration had started out just swimmingly when class resumed. To add to the humiliation that many were experiencing, it was a double class that day with both Gryffindor and Slytherin. McGonagall had assigned partners that day, mixing the two houses in a way that had a lethal potential.

"Poor guy," Artimis whispered to Harry, "I feel bad."

"Yeah, me too, but it's always like this."

"Always?"

Harry nodded as McGonagall made her way to their table. She looked at the two teacups sitting in front of the pair and nodded. "Very good, Miss Crawford. Mr. Potter, you could stand to pay attention a bit more; I can't think of anyone who wants a furry teacup, can you?"

"No, Professor, I can't."

She moved to Hermione's table, which was perfect of course. Harry and Artimis looked back at each other, relishing in their good fortune to be working together. It had been difficult for the two to find a minute to spend any time together since school started, so even times like this were appreciated.

"Hey, can you meet me in the library after dinner," Artimis asked as they exited the room. "We need to talk, if that's okay."

"Um, yeah, I think I can do that."

"Cool; I'll see you later, then." She smiled at Harry and disappeared in the throng of students moving down the corridor.

"Ugh, I thought we'd never get out of there," Roan moaned.

"You're just upset because you had to sit with Crabbe today," Hermione was saying, "_and _your teacup still had a tail."

"That's not the point!" He tossed an arm around his girlfriend. "Harry, why are you always spacing out?"

"Huh? I'm not, really."

"Right, sure you aren't. Come on, we've got Herbology, and you _know _that I can't afford to miss anymore."

"Ron, are you actually taking an interest in school?"

"No more than I have to."

"Harry, please tell me that you're still better than Ron."

"Um, sure, why not."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the pair. "What am I going to do with the two of you?"

"Love us?"

**~*~**

Harry was pretty quiet through dinner. He contributed to the conversation, but his eyes kept darting over to the Slytherin table. Seated somewhere in the middle was Artimis, the center of attention for her friends. He had no clue what she wanted to talk about, but dinner couldn't be over fast enough for him.

People finally started to drift out of the great hall, and he watched his sister rise from her table and shoot him a look. She winked and exited the room. Harry headed back to the common room with his friends before dashing to his room to grab some books. Potions, Transfiguration, he didn't care what he had. They went into his bad as quickly as possible before he all but jumped down the steps.

"Where're you going, Harry?"

"I uh, wanted to work on some stuff for class in the library before it closes."

"Okay, let me get my things-"

"It's fine, Hermione, I think I got this one."

"Oh, alright. Um, good luck."

"Thanks." He walked to where Maggie was sitting with a curious look on her face and kissed her cheek. While there, he whispered Artimis's name in her ear, which made everything a lot clearer.

Once he cleared the portal, Harry all but ran to the library. There were still some students scattered inside, but he didn't care so much about them. He walked slowly through the rows upon rows of bookshelves looking for his sister. As he approached the back of the library, someone cleared their throat to his left. Artimis was sitting at one of the tables, smiling at him. Harry dropped his bag on the floor next to her and sat down.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself," she smiled. "Glad you made it."

"Me too. So um, what's going on?"

"I just wanted to see you. It's probably not the best thing for the two of us to be seen hanging out too much in front of everyone. I mean, I'm in Slytherin, you're in Gryffindor… it could get messy."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Um, I've been meaning to ask," he rubbed the back of his neck, "do you know why you're in Slytherin?"

Artimis leaned back in her seat, chewing on her lower lip. "When the sorting hat was chewing away at my scalp, it said that we were a lot alike. But, it also told me that my desire for revenge was stronger than my desire to be with you."

Harry stared at her. "Revenge?"

"This is why we needed to talk, Harry. There's so much that we don't know about each other. I have so many reasons for coming here. I mean, I could have just stayed with my family stateside and never met you. That would be so wrong, though. Ever since I was told that I was adopted, and that you were still alive, my desire to meet you has been one of the strongest emotions I've had.

"But then I heard the story of what happened. How, after I was sent away, what happened to our parents. It's never been in my character to let that kind of shit stand, Harry. I mean, I know you're the Chosen One and all that, but when that day comes, I plan to be right there next to you, fighting."

Harry was having trouble processing. There were about a million questions for every word that had just left her mouth, and he didn't know where to start. She was waiting for him to say something, but he didn't know what to say.

"I went off a bit there, didn't I?"

"A bit, yeah. Why don't we start at the beginning?"

"Okay."

Artimis began with what her adoptive family had told her. How she was given up and sent to the States with one of Lily's friends. It was difficult for her to talk about it without a lot of emotion, but Harry was good and held her hand. From there, it went to growing up in one of the more prominent wizarding families in the country and finding out about who she really was. How that had triggered not confusion, but anger in her, and intensified her desire to see the one person left in the world that she was truly related to.

When she finished, Harry squeezed her hand. "At least you've had a good life so far."

"I can't complain. I've heard some things about you, though. So, your turn, brother."

Harry took a deep breath and recapped his life with the Dursley's and forward. It was an old story, but not one that many had actually asked about. Artimis stayed engaged the whole time, letting each word sink into her memory. When he'd finished, both teenagers looked at each other.

"Well, we grew up quite differently, didn't we?"

"A bit, yeah."

"You became a decent human being, and I've turned into a first-rate bitch. What shall we do with each other?"

Harry laughed. "I don't think you're a bitch, Art."

"Oh goodie, a nickname." She smiled. "I like those. And you're only saying that because we don't spend enough time together for you to know better. It's okay, I like that you don't."

"We could spend more time together."

"Harry, I need to be clear about something: me announcing to the world that I'm your twin sister is probably not the best thing right now. I mean, we're sixteen years old. Think about how many people would be asking for an interview with us if we came out with that news. Our parents didn't want us together for a reason. What, I have no idea, but there had to be something right? They couldn't just _not _want me."

"Of course not. But, if not now, when?"

"I don't know, Harry, I just don't know. I don't think you need to be any more popular right now, though. And frankly, as much as I love attention, being a teenager's tough enough without dealing with that."

"Okay. It's weird when I think about it."

"What is?"

"How you're my sister, and I'm dating _your _sister. A bit odd."

"Perhaps, but there's no blood there, so it's fine. And I like you two together. My approval is given for both sides."

"Thanks. So should I be taking the role of protective brother here with someone?"

Artimis grew a bit pale. "I don't know what you mean."

"You spent Christmas with Malfoy, right? Maggie let it slip, sorry."

"I knew it," she muttered. "Yeah, I was a cover girlfriend so his mother wouldn't go medieval on him and marry him off."

"But you fancy him."

"I do _not_! How could I? Besides, you hate him."

"But you're also in Slytherin. And as much as I hate him, if you two, y'know, get together, then I can't do anything about it without blowing some serious cover. Though I might hex him."

"_Harry_, really? This is _Draco Malfoy_ we're talking about. He doesn't like anyone. And you sound like a gossip."

The lanterns flashed, signaling the closing of the library. The twins picked up their things and slowly left the room, continuing their argument in hushed tones.

"Well, this is my stop," Artimis gestured to the dark hallway by the dungeons. "I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Sounds good. I'm glad we had this chat."

"Me, too."

The two stood there awkwardly for a minute, and finally hugged.

"G'night, brother."

"Night, sister."

The two broke apart and went their separate ways. Harry went back to the common room in a particularly good mood, which Ron noticed when he started to get ready for bed.

"And what was going on in the library that's got you in such a good mood?"

"Nothing; lots of productive studying."

Ron gave Harry a look, but said nothing.

"What is it, Ron?"

"Harry, the only person who's happy about studying is Hermione, and she was here with me, so I don't see how that could have rubbed off on you."

"Really, Ron, it's nothing; can't I just be in a good mood because I'm in a good mood?"

"I guess so-"

"Great. I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night, Harry."

Harry's mood was too up to notice the irritation Ron had with his secret-keeping. He'd gotten to know his sister, more than he had in the months she'd been at Hogwarts. Her intensity scared him a bit. She was so determined to get revenge for what had happened, it was unnerving. But to him, that was far less important than having someone in his life who just wanted to be with him. And aside from Ron and Hermione, he'd found two people who fit the bill perfectly.

**~*~**

It was the middle of the night when Artimis was jolted awake by ice water being dumped on her head.

"What the fuck?!" She sat up, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Thought that would get your attention."

"Wha- Parkinson? What the hell was that for?"

"We need to have a little chat."

"I thought we 'chatted' earlier this year. In fact, I recall that being the end of it."

"And now we need to have another chat." She sat on the foot of the bed. "We need to get a few things straight. One, Draco is _mine_, and the sooner you figure that out, the sooner we can move on with our lives. Two, I can make things quite painful for you here if I really wanted to. Therefore, you and your sister should both stay out of my way. Do I make myself clear?"

Artimis looked at Pansy brushing the last strand of wet hair from her face. "Let me get this straight: you woke me up at three in the morning to tell me that you want someone who has no interest in you, and that you're going to take out your rejection on me and my sister? Pansy, honey, it's _you _who needs to get a few things straight."

She leaned forward, lowering her voice. "If you _ever_ threaten me or those I care about again, I'll be sure to make you beg for mercy that will never come as I torture you. Your insecurities, hilarious as they are, are getting on my nerves. I'm sorry that Draco has no interest in you, really I am, but telling me that my life is about to become painful because you can't do anything about it is hardly the route you should be going. What you should be doing is going back to bed, because this room is the last place you want to be right now."

"And why is that?"

"Because you woke us up."

Artimis continued to look at Pansy as the girl looked at the Yank's roommates who had been woken up from her antics. Áine, being the closest, had her wand out and was more than ready to hex Pansy back to her room. The other girls had similar expressions on their faces, furious that their beauty sleep had been interrupted.

Moriko and Gwen grabbed Pansy's arms and threw her out the door, throwing it shut and bolting it. Artimis thanked them as they climbed back into bed, trying to get back to sleep. She rolled onto her stomach, ignoring the wet state of her clothes. She knew Draco liked her, it was obvious. Did she like him? Maybe a bit. Pansy's jealousy was the least of her worries, though. She was busy trying to pass class, deal with the dragon, have a social life, and hide the fact that she wasn't a Crawford by blood, but a Potter. She hoped that Maggie's year was far less complicated than hers.

* * *

**~*Reviews are more magical than Harry Potter.*~**


End file.
